Welcome to Canvas City
by preciouslittletoonette
Summary: After several incidents, the VKs are expelled from Auradon Prep. Now the council is making them stay in one of Auradon's poorer cities until a more permanent punishment comes along
1. Chapter 1: Accidents happen

**A/N: I know I promised Demonic Glory will be out today but I couldn't find a way to start chapter 1. But I had this story much longer than Demonic Glory so I might just start with chapter one of this story. This is based off an idea I had where cartoon characters in and outside of Disney are humans. But enough spoilers.** **Disclaimer: I do not own any Descendants characters. I only own the human incarnations of the Canvas City residents.**

Chapter 1: Accidents happen

It was a normal hot spring day in Auradon. The bees were buzzing, the birds were singing. Everything was just peac-

"UUMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Well, it **was** peaceful anyway...

The sea witch mentioned smirked slightly at the sight of her best frenemie screaming bloody murder at her. While Uma may have chosen to go to Auradon Prep anyway, it didn't mean she was going to be too friendly with Mal.

"Why, Hello Princess. Like the gift I sent you?", Uma said smugly.

Mal glared at the sea witch. Her new jeans covered in blue and white paint splatters from a paint bomb. Something that **she** taught Uma.

"When you said... you wanted to test out the bomb, I DIDN'T THINK YOU MEANT ON ME!", Mal yelled. In her hands were the fragments of what was left of the bomb with blue paint dripping out onto Mal's hands.

Uma rolled her eyes at the faery. Her frenemie was overreacting. Besides, the paint was a nice Isle touch to the plain second-hand jeans Mal bought for herself.

"C'mon Mal it's not that bad, the jeans looks fine", Uma stated.

"The jeans isn't what I'm worried about U, look at the art room", Mal replied worriedly.

Mal grabbed Uma's wrist and dragged her to the school's art room. The room was covered in blue, white, black and purple paint with brushes and canvases on the floor. The room looked like a paint tornado had come and wrecked it.

"Yikes", was the only thing Uma could say looking at the state of the art room. Nearby students gasped at the room. Mal turned to Uma, the pissed look on her face was not diminishing.

"We are so getting expelled for this, aren't we?", Uma whispered. "Yep", was Mal's reply.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school*

Carlos had no idea how he had gotten himself into such a predicament. All he wanted was to build an ice cream machine for Evie, Dizzy and Jane so they could enjoy this hot day with him. But his miscalculated something, now the machine is spewing ice cream non-stop.

Its study hall so he thought he could use the cafeteria to build his machine to surprise everyone. Now here he was, in the cafeteria, knee deep in now warm ice cream.

Jay, Gil and Harry had offered their assistance to the poor boy. The three older boys were now shoving buckets of ice cream out the window while Carlos tries to fix the machine.

"Maybe we should ask the girls for help...", Gil suggested.

Carlos froze in horror at the suggestion. "NO WAY! If Evie or worse, Mal finds out, I'll be dead before I even get to graduate!"

"C'mon 'Los maybe Mal'll lay off of you until after this 'prom thingamabob' ", Jay said.

"Yeah Lad, imagine how ta Dragon would react if ya didn't tell what happened", Harry said.

Carlos turned to the guys, disagreement written all over his face. He liked his friends old and new but telling the girls what happened would be the last stupid thing Carlos' will ever do. And yet he still wants to do more stupid thing in the future.

"Listen Guys, I know you wanna tell the girls but we can't because they'll whoop our butts. Its just safer that I fix the machine and you guys keep scooping the leftover ice cream out. Besides I just need to tighten this gear and the machine should- Hey it worked!"

Soon enough, the flow stopped and everything was quiet.

"Phew! Crisis aborted", Carlos said triumphantly.

The Boys cheered, clapping each other on the back. But then, a whirring sound came from the machine. It was loud enough for the boys to stop their cheering.

"Do ya laddies hear dat?", Harry asked warily looking at the machine.

"Guys I think we should start running now", Carlos said.

"Agreed"

Just then the machine bursted.

Back with Mal and Uma*

Mal and Uma had tried to clean up the mess. But to no avail, the class looks much worse than it did before.

"Do you think Mrs. Fitzherbert would notice the difference?", Mal asked hopefully.

"Unless she's colour blind than I don't think so", Uma stated.

Mal groaned," This day can not get any worse".

Suddenly Mal and Uma heard screaming coming from outside the room. They saw Harry, Carlos, Jay and Gil all run from what looked like a creamy avalanche.

The two girls screamed as the avalanche took them over and later the boys.

Mal and Uma resurfaced and glared at the cream-covered boys.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!?!", both girls screamed.

"It's a long story", Carlos said.

"We've got time", Uma said snarling.

"Guys..."

"It's a pretty funny story"

"Carlos stop stalling"

"GUYS!!!!!"

"What Gil!?!"

"Isn't that the Audit thingy, y'know where the school has those meetings", Gil asked.

"Yeah what about it?", Mal asked.

"FG told us she was having a meeting with the royal council in there?!"

Everyone stared at Gil in shock and memorization. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"Well it was nice knowing you lot"


	2. Chapter 2: We're expelled!

**A/N: Do you know what its like to get your very first reviews writing on this site. You probably do but man I feel on cloud nine right. I feel so elated, I feel like I can do anything. Thank you MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery and Bluemoon007 for being the first two reviewers on my new journey. I love your stories and hope you all are having a good time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Descendants characters except the human incarnations of the Canvas City residents. Now onto the story!**

Chapter 2: We're expelled?! Part 2

Mal, Uma, Carlos, Jay, Gil and Harry all sat outside of Fairy Godmother's office, with their clothes still sticky from the ice cream avalanche.

"Well, that could've gone worse", Carlos said, using the office wet wipes to attempt to make him less stickier.

"Yeah, it could've been sour cream or... melted blue cheese", Jay said. The other VKs shuddered at the mention of blue cheese. Independence Day was a day of scarring.

Mal finally stood from her spot and growled in exasperation," Why today of all days does Leah decide to come to school".

"She probably knew we were causing trouble today, so she decided to pop in at the right time when the destruction", Uma said, leaning against Harry who was polishing his hook with wet wipes.

"Wait, she's psychic!", Gil sprung from his seat.

"No, but if she was that'd pretty cool", Jay said.

"Shh... Guys I'm trying to hear what they're saying", Carlos said with his ear against the door.

"Probably the usual 'They shouldn't be here', 'They don't belong here', ' THEY'RE VILLAINS BEN' drama. Its nothin new 'Los. The council is probably gonna disagree with her and let us go with a warning", Uma said reassuringly.

Mal sighed at Uma's reassurance,"At least Evie and Dizzy aren't involved-"

Just as Mal was about to finish her statement, Evie and Dizzy walked in, hair puffed out, soot covered and the look of shock still on their faces.

"-this time", Mal groaned, facepalming. Uma laughed as everyone looked at the girls in shock.

"What in the seven seas happen to ya lassies", Harry asked flabbergasted at the appearance of the girls.

"Yeah, you guys look like you just walked through a fire", Gil said grabbing little Dizzy's glasses and cleaning them with a wipe. He hands them back to Dizzy with a smile.

"Thanks Gil and we kinda did", Dizzy said taking her glasses from him and putting it on.

"What happened?", Uma asked after her fit was over.

"We may have started a lab fire", Evie said.

"What?!?!", Mal screamed causing everyone to cringe. The door swung open causing Carlos to jump back and land next to Jay.

"What in Bibbiti Bobbiti Boo happened here, EVIE, DIZZY", Fairy Godmother yelled in concern. She had heard Mal's scream and rushed in to check on the teens and now child.

"We're so sorry Fairy Godmother, we caused a fire to break out in the Chemistry Lab and now everything is destroyed in the room. Please-don't-send-us-back-to-the-Isle", Dizzy begged.

Along with Dizzy, the rest of the VKs began to make puppy dog eyes at the older fairy, Carlos even adding some whimpering to harden the blow.

"Children, we aren't sending you back to Isle", Fairy Godmother said.

The VKs all sighed in relief at the news.

"Fairy Godmother, send in the VKs", someone called.

"Yes sire, come along children", Fairy Godmother said, ushering the kids out of the room and into the board room.

The Royal Council (thankfully minus Ben) all stared down at the Villain Kids. Mal gulped as she saw Former King Beast and Queen Belle's look of disappointment.

 **'So much for trying to be a good Lady of the Court'** , Mal thought.

"Children, do you all know why you are here?", Queen Leah asked.

The VKs all stood together quietly, avoiding eye contact with the adults in the room.

"Well since you all lost the ability to talk, I will tell you why you are here", Leah began,"All of you have committed an offense to the peace of Auradon and its school".

"Hey! Those were all accidents!", Uma yelled at the old queen who stood unperturbed by the girl's outburst.

"Don't talk to me in such a tone young sea witch. You're still on probation from that stunt you pulled at the cotillion", Queen Leah argued back.

The statement caused Uma to shut her mouth and moved back towards her spot between Mal and Harry. Mal caught on a faint sound of 'I'm sorry' and 'I tried guys' from Uma's mouth.

"It's okay, you weren't yourself back then", Mal whispered comfortingly. Uma gave the half fairy a sad smile and mouthed,'thank you'.

"Do you see this?! This sort of attitude doesn't belong with Auradon and its good people", Queen Leah preached.

Mal couldn't stand there and have her friends get roasted by an old hag. "Queen Leah, with all due respect, all of those other incidents were accidents and meaningless pranks. We and other VKs mean no harm to Auradon. We love it here", Mal tried to convince the queen.

"Utter nonsense, do you remember the coronation, the cotillion, tell me LADY Mal, were those 'meaningless pranks.", Queen Leah asked.

"No they were not, but we stopped it from getting worse-", Mal was cut off by Leah.

"EXACTLY, they weren't! Those were crimes committed against our united kingdom!", Queen Leah raised her voice higher with each word.

"But it wasn't our fault!", Mal defended.

"Oh really. Who was the one who convinced Jane to use her mother's wand to break the barrier..."

"What?! You cant-"

"Who was the one that almost let Jafar, the Evil Queen and Cruella escape the Isle, the one that almost let the young sea witch latch her hands on King Triton's trident, the one who got our King kidnapped and almost costed the death of almost every single person in Auradon", Queen Leah asked.

Mal looked down in shame, feeling defeated and depressed at the mentions of her faults. "Me", was the only word Mal managed to choke out.

"I'm glad you realised it Maleficent", Queen Leah whispered softly so only the VKs could hear her words. The old queen returned her attention to the council.

"My fellow royalty, the VKs have proven their guilt. The crimes they've committed on Auradon won't go unpunished. THEY WILL NEVER TARNISH OUR UTOPIA", Queen Leah preached and everyone besides Queen Belle and King Beast cheered.

The VKs all froze at the word 'utopia'. Mal grew angry and in spite of her weak state made a charge towards the old queen.

"Mal No!", her friends tried to call her back but there words flew right through her. She grabbed Leah roughly on her shoulder and pushed the old queen to look at her.

"Is that what everyone thinks Auradon is, A Utopia?", Mal asked angrily.

"Well of course it is", Leah was cut off by Mal pushing her against the wall.

"Mal, calm down", Uma said panicked at the predicament they're all in.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, this old bat over here thinks Auradon is just this perfect place where everything is all happiness amd everyone is the same. Well news flash ITS NOT!! AURADON WILL NEVER BE A UTOPIA UNTIL EVERY SINGLE LIVING THING ON THIS TARNISHED KINGDOM LEARNS TO ACCEPT DIFFERENCE", Mal screamed angrily as her hand nearly grasped Leah's neck before a royal guard pulled her away from the frightened queen.

Leah regained her composure as the guard restrained Mal from the old queen. Leah looked into Mal's eyes and inwardly smirked.

"Look at her. Auradon's own Lady tried to attack a frail old queen. And look at her eyes. Filled with what could only be INSANITY. Don't you all see, THEY'RE JUST LIKE THEM", Leah motioned towards a restrained Mal and frightened VKs," Just like those who disobeyed our laws".

"Don't you remember what happened fifteen years ago, the culprits who destroyed our cities with their mischievous eyes and their insane laughter. Think back to the days of Mickey Miller, Kermit Floyd... Brenner Hardaway, destroying our cities with their unstableness. They had to go".

"Mal, what have you done?", Evie whispered softly as she clutched Dizzy and Jay's hands tightly.

"And we did the only thing good rulers would do", Queen Leah," We had to seperate them from our beloved cities. Every Loon, merchant, imperfect being and Asylum cases were sent away to live together. And that's what I propose to do".

"Former King Beast, would you be kind enough to tell the children their punishment", Queen Leah asked the former politely.

The VKs glared at the queen. Theu knew how much it would hurt Mal if she heard it from Beast's mouth.

King Beast stood from his seat and read out the punishment.

"By the power invested in Auradon's royal council, we hereby remove Miss Mal's title as Lady of the Court and she along with Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Harry, Gil and Dizzy Tremaine are expelled from Auradon Prep and will be sent to live out the rest of their punishment in...".

The VKs sucked in their breath, preparing themselves to get kicked back to the Isle of the Lost.

"Canvas City", King Beast finishes.

The VKs all blinked in confusion, they all expecting to be sent back to the Isle but instead they're being sent to a different place.

"A train will come by in two days to take all of you to Canvas City. In the meantime, you all are being kept in Auradon Prep until the day comes. On the day you will be sent to Canvas City, we will provide you with some information about the families you will be staying with since you're all still minors. Its the basic address and what they're occupation is. All of you will be forced to comply with whatever command your guardians tell you to do. You are all excused from you classes for the rest of your day as you all are expected to clean out your lockers before curfew, is that clear children", King Beast asked, trying not to start sobbing right there.

The VKs all nodded at the former king, including Mal who reluctantly nodded along.

"Meeting adjourned", Beast said quickly and fled past Mal with his wife in tow. Belle looked sorrowfully at Mal before returning to her husband and the other royals that left, leaving the VKs alone as the guard that restrained Mal left as well.

Everything was silent. Nobody said a word, too afraid to break the deathly silence. Dizzy broke the silence, "What are we gonna do now?".

Mal looked at the small VK, determination now in her eyes as she now was determined to survive her punishment along with her friends.

"We have to come up with a plan and hopefully survive this punishment", Mal said out loud.

The VKs agreed with her notion.

"But first, we need to do some research because in all my time as Lady of the Court, I have never heard of Canvas City nor happened fifteen years ago", Mal added,"But if its as bad as Leah says it is, then we're definitely gonna have to think this carefully, we have no idea what goes on there and what's so bad about it".

"But what if they're not as bad as the council say they are?", Gil asked concerned about the possibly good people living there.

Mal looked towards the people she now considers as family.

"We're still going to have to prepare for the worst", Mal

"And when it happens"

Mal looked beyond the rooms window, wondering if the direction she's staring at is Canvas City.

"We'll be ready"

 **And that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you guys like it. I plan to do a list thing at the end of every chapter when a Canvas citizen in chapter is mentioned and have the original cartoon character they were based off next to it. Also now this concept expands to Puppets and Video game characters, So Sesame Street and Muppet fans prepare yourselves,as well as Five Nights at Freddy's and Bendy and the ink machine fans. You're all about to have the time of your life.** **Not sure when I will release chapter 3 but you guys will see it soon. Happy Readings.**


	3. Chapter 3: Research and Spell book

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, you guys are just precious. Here's Chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy it.** **Disclaimer: I do not own any Descendants characters except the human incarnations of the Canvas City residents.**

Chapter 3: Research and Spell book retrieval

Mal walked towards Uma and Dizzy's dorm room with a sour expression on her face. She pissed at the fact that she lost her cool and costed her friends their stay in Auradon.

She tried to get her hands on Ben but the young was nowhere to be found. She would just have to resort to her old ways for this mission.

"Uma, open up!", Mal yelled as she frantically knocked on the door.

"What's up Faery", Uma said casually. She ushered Mal inside and gently closed the door and looked back to the VK leader.

"I see you've packed",Mal said to her frenemie.

"Yeah, no use waitin' to do it last minute", Uma said setting herself next to Mal."Yeah seems like a good idea now that you mentioned it", Mal shook her head,"I didn't even think of packing".

Uma notices the girl tense exterior, concern etched her face looking at the faery.

"Is somethin' wrong Mal?", Uma asked.

Mal looks back at Uma," I need your help".

"Like that's somethin' new", Uma said sarcastically,"But all wits aside, what do you need pixie".

"I need to sneak into the museum and get my spellbook back. I am not leaving without it", Mal stated.

"What do you need me for then?", Uma asked.

Mal grasped both of Uma's shoulders with a mischievous grin on her face," 'Cause you're my partner in crime".

Uma raised her eyebrows, unconvinced by Mal's reason,"Really?".

Mal sighed and hung her head in defeat," No it's because Evie said no".

Uma rolled her eyes," It's a deal".

Mal looked up in surprise,"Seriously".

Uma chuckled," Sure, one last good ol' heist before we leave, might as well do it with a bag".

A smile grew on Mal's face as the mischievous glint in Uma's eyes grew.

"Let's do this".

*Meanwhile in Carlos and Jay's room*

Harry, Evie, Jay and Carlos all sat in silence. Harry was braiding Evie's hair on the floor, Jay was packing and Carlos was buried deep in books with his laptop seated in front of him.

" 'Los, you should probably start packin'", Jay said, grabbing his shirts from the drawer behind him.

"I'll do it tomorrow, but I have more important things to do now. I need to research this Canvas City place", Carlos said.

"Can't that wait for later", Jay said annoyed.

"Nope, I'm about to have a breakthrough", Carlos said, furiously typing on his laptop.

"Well when ya get ya breakthrough laddie, don't scream at da top of ya breathing bags again", Harry said.

"They're called 'lungs' Harry", Carlos said.

"Whatever lad", Harry said nonchalantly, causing Evie to chuckle.

"You two dorks done bickering, I'd like to see if Harry has what it takes to be a hair styler", Evie said chuckling.

"Hey, Ah'll have you know that I do Harriet and CJ's hair all da time back on the Isle", Harry said defensively.

"Sure Whatevs Harry", Evie said walking into the bathroom to look at the braid in the mirror. She hummed in thought before walking out and smiling at the pirate.

"Not bad Harry, you could be my new stylist", Evie said, smirking at the now-smug pirate.

"Sure. But I don't do this for free lass", Harry said as he picked up his hook, causing Evie to groan.

"No fair", Evie said pouting.

Carlos groaned as no search results came up."Ugh! I don't get it! How can a city in AURADON have no information about it. This doesn't make any sense. It's like... no ones suppose to know about it".

"Perhaps that is the case", Harry said.

"But you can still try and hack into their system right. If this city is under Auradon's authority... maybe there's some files on it, just like the ones we found about the Isle", Evie stated.

"I could... But that could take longer, but I should have something before Mrs Potts brings us dinner", Carlos said.

"That's good, maybe we'll find something useful by then. For now, I'll pack your clothes", Evie said walking towards Carlos' closet.

"Thanks E", Carlos said, a bit more relieved than before.

"You could've packed your own clothes", Jay mumbled.

"Yeah, but I also need to find out if the people we're staying with won't make us sleep in a closet", Carlos stated smugly.

Jay grumbled away and left for the bathroom. Harry chuckled at the ex-thief's loss.

"Well, I should probably get goin', gotta help Gil pack and stuff. Call us over if ya got somethin' lad", Harry said approaching the door.

Before Harry left, he heard Carlos mumbling and some furious typing and mentally decided to check in later.

Harry began to let out a small whistle as he walked towards his dorm room. Melodies of old sea shanties his father used to sing to him and sisters as children sitting at the back of his mind.

"HARRY!", someone called out.

"Can't I whistle me sea shanties in peace", Harry mumbled as he faced an exhausted Ben, "What do ya want ya little barnacle?".

"Have you seen Mal anywhere? I need to talk to her", Ben asked in an urgent tone.

Harry hummed in thought, tapping his hook against his chin. "I haven't seen the faerie since the meetin' ended. Sorry for da lack o' info Princey Boy".

Ben groaned," And Evie, Jay and Carlos hasn't seen her since lunch".

"Perhaps she's wit' me cap'n, they did get close after the cotillion fiasco", Harry suggested.

"Maybe...", Ben said thoughtfully but shook himself out of thought and looked back to Harry," But Uma isn't in her room, I knocked but Dizzy answered and said Uma went somewhere".

"Well, she couldn't have left the school. We're under school-arrest lad", Harry said," She can't be far, and if cap'n is dere, Miss Mal should be there as well".

"Huh... Never thought of that. Thanks Harry, you're a lifesaver", Ben said patting Harry on the shoulder before jogging away.

Harry snarled at the king and yelled," Well next time I'll drown ya". Harry shook his head," Lousy Auradonian Princes".

Mal and Uma*

Mal hopped across the roof top with Uma not far behind her. They were on the museum rooftop, staring through the window at the Magical Artifact Exhibit where Mal's spellbook is held.

A guard stood at the room's entrance with her back towards them. Carefully gaining their footing on the roof, Uma nudged Mal to notify her.

"That guard looks very well-trained, I hope you got a plan Gecko 'cause I ain't goin' in there blind", Uma whispered.

"Relax, I thought ahead", Mal said as she slid off the strap of her bag from her shoulder and pulled out-

"Wait isn't that-", Uma said before she was cut off by Mal.

"No its not the real thing. I made a copy of my spellbook with Carlos' 3D printer before I left the Isle. The problem is-", Mal explained as she opened the book," The pages are blank. All I gotta do is do the swap maneuver, then I'll do the same with the magic mirror".

"Great, now what am I here for", Uma asked impatiently.

Mal smirked at the captain," I know you're pretty good at casting illusions, so I need you to disguise yourself as another guard and do the 'polite thing' to do and take over for her".

"What if she doesn't fall for it?", Uma asked.

"Then knock her out, its our second last day in Auradon City, might as well leave with a bang and my spellbook", Mal stated.

Una blinked in shock before a smirk came to her face," There's the Mal I grew up with, lets finish this popsicle stand".

The two girls fistbumped before Uma jumped off the roof and landed swiftly at the back entrance.

Uma casted an illusion on herself with her mother's necklace. Her form changed into the body of a middle-aged man with a toned body and a head full of hair.

Uma looked up at Mal who was still seated on the roof and asked in a gruff, manly sounding voice,"How'd I do?".

Mal snickered, "I can't believe I'm saying this but you'd make a very handsome man".

Uma scowled at the faerie and flicked her middle finger at Mal who was clutching her stomach in pain from the laughter.

"Hey Giggles, ya got a security card or what", Uma said gruffly.

"Here, your name is Richard Constantine, got it", Mal asked the sea witch.

"Got it!", Uma said before entering the building.

Walking around until she found the room she was looking for, Uma found her reflection in a silvery plate, the illusion still seeping through.

"Mal was right, I do make a handsome man, hopefully I can use this to my advantage", Uma said to herself.

Reaching the room, she found the guard standing there with a nervous face, failing to look stoic. Uma inhaled a large amount of air before spotting Mal at the window, signaling to get on withcthe plan.

'Richard' (Uma) walked calmly up to the female guard and smiled politely," 'Scuse me miss, are you in need of assistance".

The guard turned around and looked at Richard/Uma with shock but shock soon turned into a flirtatious manner.

"Well well well, what's a fine tall glass of red wine doin' here", the guard said as she fluttered her eyelashes and bit her bottom lip.

Inside her mind, Uma recoiled in disgust. She could see Mal through the window trying her best to hold in her laugh.

"Hopin' to save a lovely damsel like you get away from the distress", Richard/Uma said politely, causing the guard to giggle and blush.

"Funny and a gentleman, I like that quality in a man", the guard said flirtatiously as she stepped closer to Richard/Uma.

Uma tried her best not to make her smile look like a cringe. But it was becoming difficult with this woman in her personal space and Mal outside trying not to laugh.

"And I love a woman who can take carecare of herself... but hopefully will give a man a chance to rescue her", Richard/Uma said dramatically.

"Oo, what a man, I might just take you home with me tonight, the names Sierra and you might be my next meal", Sierra said, winking lustfully and letting two finger's 'walk' across Richard/Uma's chest.

Uma stared horrified at the woman's words and Mal clasped her hands over her mouth to stop her laugh from escaping her mouth.

"The names Richard, and if you want me in your bed by tonight, you better doll yourself up before we leave",Richard/Richard/Uma said, winking back at the blushing, obviously horny woman in front of them.

"What about my shift, I still got five min-", Sierra was cut off by Richard/Uma placing their finger on her lips.

"Don't worry sugar lips, I got this baby covered", Richard/Uma said flirtatiously.

Sierra giggled as she kissed Richard/Uma on the cheek before cheekily swaying her hips at them before turning back to them," See ya in five baby cakes".

Richard/Uma smiled/cringed at the guard," Right back at ya baby".

Uma sighed as the guard skipped away and closed the door behind her. She walked hurriedly to the window to see Mal, cheeks tear-stained and a large grin on her face.

"So how was your little moment over there", Mal said shakily, still giddy from the scene before.

"Horrible, ya owe me for this Gecko. I felt like the Big Bad Wolf was trying to harass me again", Uma said as she casted off the illusion.

"Sure", Mal said. Uma glared back at her and said," And you don't tell anyone about this moment or I swear to Hades and Persephone I will hurt you so badly, you won't feel anything for a week".

"Noted. Now let's carry on with our plan. We would like to finish this before Sierra finishes 'dolling herself up'", Mal said smirking at the sea witch.

"Agreed".

Jay And Carlos' bedroom*

"JAY! JAY! I GOT IT, I GOT THE INFO", Carlos screamed excitedly.

"Well that's great! I'll go get everyone!", Jay said finally happy that Carlos can finally do what he asked him to do hours ago.

On his way to the girl' dorm, Mal and Uma jumped through the window, startling Jay who now was in a defensive stance.

"Jay, relax its us", Mal said calmly. "Yeah, put the fists away", Uma interjected.

"Where the hell were you guys?", Jay asked.

"Just went to get a couple of items", Mal said, showcasing the corner of her spell book in her bag.

"Okay, I will not ask questions but I'll tell ya the news, 'Los got some info on that Canvas City place", Jay said.

"Seriously!",Mal exclaimed.

"Thank the seven sins, I thought we were headin' in there blindly", Uma said relieved.

"Yeah, I was about to get everyone", Jay stated.

"Say no more", Mal said. With that, everyone miraculously teleported into Carlos' room, shocking the De Vil boy but quickly regained his composure.

"What be the meaning of this sorcery?", Harry exclaimed annoyed.

"Mal where were you? Don't tell me you-", Evie was cut off by Uma," She did and she has no regrets.

"I'm confused, weren't we just in Mal and Evie's room right now", Gil asked confused.

"Mal teleported us all here so we can hear Carlos' announcement", Jay explained to the boy.

"OMG, we teleported!!", Dizzy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep you guys teleported, now can we get onto the news", Carlos said impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, get on with it already", Uma said just as impatiently.

"I got some information about Canvas City", Carlos exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone was in awe and grinned excitedly.

"Well tell us what you know so far", Mal prodded.

Carlos nodded," Well I learnt the following: 1. Canvas City is at least 2500 miles away from Auradon City, 2. The place is as dense as the Isle and 3. The place is suppose to act like a prison similar to the Isle, the difference is instead of villains, they put all types of loons and asylum cases there".

Everyone sucked in the information as Carlos read it out.

"So they're basically sending us to live in a asylum-like city that's densely populated with loonatics. Sounds like a prison all right" Uma said nonchalantly.

"But I'm not crazy!!", Evie exclaimed angrily.

"Guys, let Carlos continue", Mal said to the smaller boy.

"Thanks M, now I also found some audio logs from a researcher that stayed there for a year", Carlos mentioned

"Can ya play them lad?", Harry asked.

"Of course I can", Carlos said confidently.

Typing in his computer, an audio log began to play in the room. (A/N:Audio log in bold)

 **Audio log #1. Status:Sane. Audio log begin.** **Hello, my name is Dr. Otto Scratchnsniff and I am here to conduct research on the notorious Canvas City.**

End Of Chapter 3

 **I enjoyed writing this one a lot. See you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Final Day in Auradon

**Okay, I wrote this way earlier than I anticipated, but inspiration struck** **and I really needed to write it down so here it is.** **I forgot to mention: Dr. Otto Scratchnsniff is from a cartoon called 'Animaniacs'. Its a pretty good show and totally worth watching for all ages.** **Disclaimer: I do not own any Descendants characters except my human incarnations of the Canvas City residents. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Final Day in Auradon

Mal woke up startled when she found herself on the floor and Harry right next to her. Memories recollected as she remembered what they were doing last night.

The information, the audio logs weren't as useful as they hoped, so now they were going to a new place wuth no idea what to do.

Mal stood up and tiptoed out of the room. After the events of yesterday, Mal never got to pack or even eat dinner.

Wandering through the hallway, Mal thought of all the memories she had in these halls, all the misadventures she had with her friends throughout these nine months ( **Story takes place three months after Descendants 2** ).

Mal sighed as she reached her room. Mrs, Potts had left her now cold dinner outside the door last night, thinking Mal was gonna come back that night

 _'This is the Isle all over again_ ', Mal thought to herself. _'Except this time... we actually did something wrong'_ . She wondered how everyone must feel about the situation.

She would bet Chad and Audrey were glad to get rid of them, any VK-hating Auradonian would. Lonnie and Jane is definitely going to miss everyone, they actually might cry. Aziz got really close with Jay after all this time. Poor Doug is probably going to be heartbroken. And Ben...

"BEN! Oh my poison apples. Ben...", Mal said in realisation as she grabbed her phone off the bedside table and looked at her notifications.

100 phone calls and 97 messages, all from Ben. Mal placed her hand on her cheek and sighed sadly. She had totally forgot about Ben, her poor sweetheart. Quickly tapping through her contacts, she found Ben's name and called him.

The phone was dialing while Mal paced around the room," C'mon Ben, pick up, pick up, pick up"

 **(Ben through the phone in bold)**

" **Mal?!** "

Mal nearly leaped from her spot," BEN, Ben... Oh my Hades, thank goodness, you answered".

" **Mal... Where. Were. You. I was looking for you everywhere. Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you!?** "

"I got caught up with something. Ben, I am so... sorry I made you so worried but I'm okay now. I-I just really want to see you", Mal said in a defeated tone.

" **Hey, Hey, it's okay. Where do you want to meet, maybe I can bring you something to snack on** "

As Ben said that, Mal's stomach rumbled from hunger.

"That's a good idea. Meet me at the Rose Garden in five okay", Mal said as her voice started to become more vulnerable.

" **Okay see you there"**

The call ended and Mal collapsed on her bed, the look of defeat written all over her face.

 _'Well, I better get going, the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can pack and say goodbye'_

Meanwhile in Gil and Harry's room*

Shortly after Mal left, Gil and Harry had left as well. Now they were in their room, looking around the room fondly.

"Y'know, Ah know we've only been here for a couple o' months. But I really liked Boreadon", Harry said.

"I just really liked their food", Gil stated.

"Same here, Gilly, same here...", Harry stated.

"How do you think Uma's doin'?", Gil asked all of a sudden.

"Cap'n's fine lad, she's a tough cookie", Harry said as he turned to look at Gil, whose expression looked like a cross between curious and concerned.

"It's just that... what Queen Leah said... about Uma nearly destroying the cotillion. She looked really hurt", Gil said sadly.

Harry sighed and walked towards Gil's bed and sat down," Gil, how long have we known Uma?".

"Exactly 2 years and 8 months", Gil said proudly.

"And in dat amount a time, have we ever seen Cap'n cry or shed a tear", Harry asked.

"Well no... but-", Gil was cut off by Harry leaping from his seat on the bed, "Exactly, she's a strong lass. She can take care a herself".

"But that was on the Isle, its different now. We're not evil anyway. We're good guys now"

"Gil lad, we've always been good. We just... struggled to come to terms with feelings", Harry said awkwardly, scratching behind his neck.

"Yeah I guess so", Gik said looking down.

"But look on da bright side laddie, Mal, Evie, Jay, Dizzy and Carlos trust us and the Cap'n is a-okay. And we're all going to stick together, like dem musketeers, except der be more den three of us", Harry said grinning.

"Yeah, THE EIGHT MUSKETEERS, ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL", Gil shouted as he leaped from his bed and jumped around excitedly, causing Harry to laugh.

"Ah Gilly, never change", Harry said, wiping a tear from his grinning.

*Back with Mal*

The Rose Garden was the most beautiful place on the entire school grounds. And it just so happened to be Mal's favorite spot to draw. Its roses were all fully bloomed, a luscious red colour and not a single petal torn. In the centre of the garden, stood a statue of Cupid, the spirit of Valentine's Day.

When Mal reached the place, she found Ben there with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Bennyboo", Mal greeted jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mal!", Ben exclaimed running to hug his lady.

"Ben, you're going to crush my back", Mal said in a tight voice.

"Sorry darling, I just missed you so much", Ben said sheepishly.

"I know I missed you too", Mal said as she snuggled her face into Ben's neck and sighed lovingly but the happiness didn't stay

"I came here to talk... about us", Mal said sadly.

Ben gently pushed Mal away and stared at her sorrowfully," Is- Is it me again. Mal, I swear I tried to be at that meeting in time. If only I was there-".

"You couldn't have done anything. The punishment was written in plain sight. I should've been trying a bit harder", Mal said.

"NO YOU ARE PERFECT. The last time you tried to be like them, you ran away... I can't lose you again", Ben said as he started to sob.

Mal cupped his face in her hands and let some of her own tears fall from her face.

" You're not losing me and I'm not losing you. I will fight through anything to get back to you because I love you so much", Mal said fiercely determined.

"And I'll wait for you... I'll wait as long as I have to. I will have you back in my arms again", Ben said as he looked at Mal with ten times the determination as she had on her face.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?", Mal asked.

"We can call each other every night and even video call. It might not be the same, but its the best the both of us can do until we find a way to reach each other again", Ben said," But there's no way that I'm going to move on. I love you Mal".

"And I love you Ben", Mal said smiling.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a couple of minutes before Mal pulled away.

"I should probably get packing", Mal said.

"I'll help. I don't to spend a moment apart from you today", Ben stated.

"Same here", Mal said as she and Ben walked out of the gardens together, hand-in-hand

 **I know this chapter is short but I needed it to be uploaded before my exams. The next chapter is when the VKs arrive in Canvas City**


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving for Canvas City

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for Canvas City. I seriously had no idea how to write this chapter but I got a gist of how I wanted this to go, hopefully you guys like it.**

Chapter 5: Leaving for Canvas City

Mal sat in the limousine in an uncomfortable silence. Uma, Evie and Dizzy sat with her, all fidgeting nervously and looking out the window.

They were on their way to Auradon's Train station. Bags all packed into the limousine and dread loomed over them.

"We're half way there to the station. You girls need anything before you leave the capital", one guard asked.

"No we're fine Gary, thanks for asking", Mal said politely.

Gary was the only guy of the guard that Mal liked. There was nothing wrong with the other guards, but Gary was the only one who volunteered to be Mal's guard at that point. That and Mal loved the fact she doesn't treat her like royalty, he treated her like a friend.

"Y'know, you girls don't have to be afraid. I'm sure you're going to have a spectacular time there", Gary said reassuringly.

"But what if it's like the Isle? What if they try to hurt us?", Dizzy asked worriedly next to Evie.

" I doubt it. I used to work as the guy that took census in that place. The people there are as friendly as the people in Auradon who like you guys. Heck! Even better... they actually have a good sense of humor", Gary said thoughtfully.

"But you're an Auradonian", Mal stated," What if they're just supposed to be nice to you. But we're from the Isle, a place filled with evil villains. They're probably gonna hate us".

Gary shook his head before turning back to the driver in front, " Josh, we should tell them...".

The driver, Josh, shook his head," We could get in trouble for this".

"But they deserve to know", Gary argued.

"It doesn't matter. We got strict orders from Former King Beast about that intel. We. can't. tell. them", Josh said.

"Tell us what", Uma said coldly.

"Gary, don't you-"

"Canvas City has some villains in it", Gary said.

"What?!", the girl's gasped.

"Why didn't the council tell us this?", Mal asked.

" Yeah and why are they there? Aren't they suppose to be on the Isle?", Uma asked.

"Well... it's kinda hard to explain. Both me and Josh are still new so we don't quite get the system yet. BUT from what the other guards said was that some villains didn't meet the cut on the Isle", Gary explained.

"So they got sent to Canvas City instead", Dizzy said.

"Yep, that's about the gist of it", Josh said," They were too selfish and manipulative to stay in Auradon but weren't evil enough to be sent to the Isle".

"So you supposedly have to have a certain degree of evil to be sent to the Isle", Mal said.

" Supposedly yeah, but like we said, we don't know quite a bit of the system just yet. But it would be wise for one of you to ask someone who is on-point with Auradon's politics and tell you how the system worked", Gary said.

"-Which is pretty rare since nobody in Canvas cares about what's happening in Auradon. They pretty much just remember who got sent to the Isle because when the Isle was finished, everyone there still lived in Auradon", Josh pointed out.

"So they don't know about Ben's proclamation then", Evie finally spoke.

"Oh they do. It was the one thing everyone was paying attention to", Josh said.

"But I don't think the people you're living with knows you're from the Isle. So far, they might just know you're minors living with them", Gary stated.

" That's comforting", Uma said sarcastically.

" Hey, if it makes you feel better... We technically have to escort you there until you meet your guardians", Gary stated.

"A bit, thanks", Mal said to her ex-guard kindly.

They arrived at the station and parked in the limousine parking zone. Grabbing their bags, the girls trotted off to find the boys, leaving the two guards not far behind them.

The train station was situated in Northern Wei, so it had some Chinese style and architecture but mostly looked like a modern train station. The station was empty and one lone train stood there on the tracks.

The girls spotted the boys with Former King Beast, Mother Queen Belle, King Ben and Queen Leah, who had a smug smile on her face.

Mal snarled inwardly and picked up her pace, hatred flooded her mind like never before and just wished she could just trash that old hag.

"Nice to see you girls here. The train can't wait forever you know", Queen Leah said distasteful.

"We're sorry your majesties, we got caught in a bit of traffic and took a weong turn", Josh said.

"It's o-", Belle was cut off by Leah.

" Utter nonsense. We gave you a designated time to be here and yet you couldn't even bring some villains to a train station on time. Imbeciles", Queen Leah ranted.

While the banter continued, the boys and Ben went closer to the girls and spoke softly.

"You guys can't leave me here to deal with Audrey and Chad alone", Ben said dejectedly.

"Hey... If we had a choice, we'd stay and cause so much more mischief. But mischief got us into this mess, now we have to pay the price, bro", Jay said sadly.

"But look on the bright side. The new VKs are coming next month. You can make due with that and try not to let Chad and Audrey under your skin", Uma said.

"And the newbies were apart of our crew back there", Gil said optimistically.

" You just need to resist temptation until then", Mal said.

"Thanks guys", Ben said as he teared up, " I'm really gonna miss you all".

" We're gonna miss ya too laddie. No matter how much Ah want ta hook ya right now", Harry said nonchalantly.

Ben only chuckled and then looked at the VKs.

 _'They've changed so much since when they first came here'._

What once were teens who were distant and cold are now his lovable and mischievous best friends. He wished he could stay like that with them forever.

"Group hug...", Ben said sheepishly.

Everyone stayed in their spots before Uma finally exclaimed, "Ugh, what the heck...", and hugged Ben, soon everyone else falling into that hug.

"Alright children, time for you to leave", Queen Belle called out.

Everyone broke the hug and went towards the train. Dizzy hopped in first with the help of Jay and Harry who helped Carlos and Evie jump in as well. Soon Gil followed them inside and Uma stood at the entrance of the train, waiting for Mal.

"Mal...", Beast said, gaining the faery's attention.

He handed her a large and a small envelope, the large one had the royal public seal while the small one had the royal family's private seal and Mal's name on it.

"The large envelope contains your files. Your guardians might need this for future references and the small one's for you. You can open it whenever you feel in doubt about this. I hope you have a safe stay Mal and don't give your guardians too much grief", Beast said the last part jokingly.

"I will. Goodbye sir", Mal said as she shook his hand and hopped onto the train, Uma following after her.

Gary and Josh were about to hop in before Beast called out," Make sure they get there safely to the city hall".

"Will do your majesty", Gary said before he and Josh boarded the train.

The interior of the train was ted and lined in gold, similar to an antique shop. The wooden tables in between the forest green seats stood in a undamaged by scratches and wet spots from old cooldrink spills. The whole area seemed in an pristine condition.

"Is the cart new?", Carlos asked.

"Nope, this is the same one they had fifteen years ago when the first batch of crazies were sent to Canvas City", Gary said.

"But everything looks so brand new", Evie said looking in awe of the train carriage they're in.

"That's because everyone tried not to break anything in here that could get them in further trouble", Gary stated.

"They even tried to clean some stuff", Josh stated as he wiped his finger on the table, not a speck of dust sat on it.

"Huh, that's awfully nice of them", Dizzy said.

Josh rolled his eyes," Not really sweetheart. They get paid to clean up the whole train".

"And they do a good job too", Gary said grinning.

"Whatever", Josh said as he rolled his eyes again and took a seat.

"So what's inside the envelope Mal?", Gil asked.

"Our files. We need to give these to the city council and our guardians", Mal stated.

"Who might be villains", Uma pointed out.

"What ya talkin' about Cap'n", Harry asked confused.

"Josh and Gary told us that there were some villains that didn't meet the cut for the Isle so they got sent to Canvas City instead because they still weren't 'fit' to stay in Auradon", Evie explained.

"Seriously?", Jay asked.

"Yep", Gary answered.

" But luckily for you guys, the ratio of good to evil there is 8 to 2. So there should be a lot of good people there", Josh stated reassuringly.

" I just got one question for you guys... how is it possible that there are no search results for Canvas City?", Carlos asked.

Gary and Josh looked at each other, debating on answering Carlos' question.

"Um... you see guys, Canvas City is supposed to be... Auradon's little secret. And if an ally from outside of Auradon finds about Canvas City, there could be trouble in paradise", Gary explained.

"Not even the common people know about Canvas City. It's the royals' dirty little secret that could destroy the 'utopia' they want for Auradon", Josh said.

"So that's why we've never heard of it and had to hack into Auradon's files just to get some sort of closure", Gil exclaimed.

"Wait... you guys hacked into the court's computers and tried to find some info on Canvas", Josh said shocked.

"That's... pretty cool", Gary grinned," So what did you guys find?".

"Just a map workout, planning and some audio logs from some guy called Scratchnsniff", Carlos mentioned.

"By the way, what happened to that guy?", Evie asked.

"Dr. Scratchnsniff? He's permanently staying in Canvas City after his research drove him bonkers. Poor guy had to go through many therapy sessions before he recuperated", Gary said in a dazed tone.

" What's the odds of us ending like Scratchnsniff", Uma asked.

"Out of 10. Hmmmm, probably 9,5", Josh stated.

"We're doomed", Harry said dejectedly.

Two hours later, Mal fluttered her eyes open, realising she must've fell asleep while they were traveling. She found Gary next to her on his phone, not noticing her waking. Mal looked at the window and found herself in the mountains, a dark tunnel just ahead of them.

"Guys check it out!", Mal called out, scaring Gary.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked out curiously. Gary finally saw what they were looking at and grinned, got up and ushered them all to the front of the train.

" Gomez, my old friend how's Tish and the family. Guys, this is Gomez Addams. He owns majority of the trains in Canvas and had the city's subway funded", Gary introduced.

"Ah, so this is the Isle children. Y'know, the purple one looks so much like my great, great, great grandaunt Rosalyn", Gomez said fondly," She died so young".

Dizzy looked sadly at the man," Aww... what happened to her?".

"She got burnt at stake for practicing black magic and was thought to be a succubus. She's a family legend and my daughter, Wednesday's idol", Gomez said nonchalantly.

The VKs eyes widened their eyes and regretted asking about it. Then, Carlos noticed a strange thing about the tunnel.

"Um... Since when did tunnels have curtains?", Carlos asked.

The VKs stared in wonder at the giant red curtains. When they were close enough, the curtains opened and the train drove in and darkness covered the control room.

Mal squinted her eyes in pain from the bright light. When her eyes regained focus, she was in awe of what she saw. Her friends looking at the place in wonder.

"Kids, Welcome... to Canvas City"

End of Chapter 5

 **And that's it for this chapter. I hope you all like it. But before you go, I said that I'll do this thing where the name of the cartoon character will be mentioned and its show so here we go.**

 **Gomez Addams (Actual name)- The Addams family**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the guardians

**Here's Chapter 5. Hope y'all like it.**

Chapter 5: Meet the guardians

Canvas City was not what they expected. The city looked like the perfect mix of Auradon and the Isle, taking the Auradon's grace and the Isle's style.

It was a slum compared to Auradon's beautiful skylights but an improvement to the Isle's multiple shacks and broken buildings.

The city was surrounded by mountains, a good place to build a secret asylum city. A lake was not too far from the city's borders and a farm stood north of the entrance. On some mountain plateaus stood manors of different styles and sizes, overlooking the city from where its standing.

" This... is Canvas City", Carlos started.

" Yep, in all its glory", Gary stated.

" It's... dirtier than I expected", Evie said thoughtfully.

" Yeah, it reminds me of the Isle but... not completely", Gil said.

" Yeah, unlike the Isle that just destroyed itself, Auradon built Canvas the way it looks, which is kinda mean in my opinion", Gary said as he frowned.

" So they built it to look like an urban ghetto?", Mal questioned.

" Pretty much", Gomez answered.

" That's awful", Dizzy replied.

" It is kiddo, but I doubt the people really cared about how it looks", Josh said as he walked in," We should head back to the carriage".

" Eh, you're right, c'mon guys", Gary called.

" We're coming", Harry called back as he and the other teens moved out.

" Bye Mr. Gomez!", Dizzy yelled, earning a small salute from the man and walked away.

" How much longer 'til we get to the station", Mal asked.

" About 5 minutes", Gary said," About enough time to wrap up some explanations".

" So if you guys have any other questions, feel free to ask", Josh stated.

The VKs looked amongst each other, each with a different question of their own. Carlos raised his hand first shyly.

"Yes Carlos, whatca got?", Gary said.

" What's the food like in Canvas City? Is it like the trash the Isle gets or Auradon's gourmet meals?", Carlos asked.

" None!", Gary stated.

" Since not everyone is filthy rich here, most people make their own simple home-made food", Josh explained.

" Or take-out, depending on their mood", Gary continued.

" But Auradon has provided them with a huge patch of land for farming, so no eating rotten leftovers", Josh said.

Everyone sighed in relief at the statement. They'd rather be forced to clean all of Auradon Prep with their toothbrushes than eat garbage again.

" What about school?"

" Do they have a sports team?"

" Are the chicks there hot?"

"Woah guys settle-", Josh got cut off.

" Has anyone tried to escape yet?"

The question had come from Mal, who sat quietly in the corner of the booth staring out at the mysterious city as they neared the train station.

" When we first entered the city, I tried to sense a magical boundary, to know where our borders are supposed to be. But when I tried, I realized there is nothing. There is absolutely NOTHING that's keeping these people from leaving to a better life", Mal said bitterly.

Everyone looked at her bewildered, realising that her question made sense, with no barrier like the Isle had, there was nothing that could stop these people from leaving... right.

" So let me ask you again, What. Stops. Them?", Mal asked as she gritted her teeth, frustration coursing through her vains," NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE!".

" Mal I-", Gary got cut off by Gomez's voice through the intercom.

" Now boarding Canvas City", Gomez said.

" Alright guys, get your stuff, we're here", Gary said quickly as he left the carriage.

" M, are you okay", Evie asked concerned.

" None of this makes sense. They can leave... right", Mal said unsurely.

" We don't know their circumstances Mal, but everything should made clear the longer we stay here. Once we observe enough, we might just be able to figure this all out", Uma said as she helped Mal with her bag.

Mal thought for a bit before grabbing her bag and smiling at Uma," You're right Shrimpy. We just need to... figure this all out".

Uma smiled at the insult-turned-affectionate-nickname and walked away to the door. Mal and Evie followed after her each with their own little thought.

The train doors opened and revealed the station and Gomez smiling as he left the control room.

The station was worn, like it hasn't been used for years. The paint had faded a window was missing some glass. Trashbags and old newspapers littered the platform as the VKs took in their surroundings.

" Alright guys, we have exactly ten minutes to get to city hall so you can meet your guardians and from there we're leaving you guys", Josh said.

" Why aren't you staying?", Evie asked.

" We have other duties in Auradon, but we'll come back in a couple of weeks to do the census", Gary stated.

" Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on people. Time ain't on our side with this one", Josh said hurriedly.

The VKs all looked at Josh weirdly, wondering why he looked so tense to be here.

" Don't mind him guys, he doesn't like Canvas all that much like I do", Gary said as he walked towards a small bus," This'll take us to city hall, c'mon".

" Well guys, let's go", Uma said as her excitement bubbled.

" Let's get this party started", Jay hollered as the other VKs followed Uma, Mal staying behind to take in the scenery.

 _'Why couldn't Ben do something about this?'_

" Mal!", Evie called," C'mon we gotta go".

Mal ran towards the bus and hopped in, taking a seat next to Uma while Evie sat happily and chatted with Dizzy. Soon the bus began to drive.

Mal and Uma took in the sights while the other VKs kept themselves occupied with other things.

There were plenty of shops and street vendors took up most of the sidewalk. People walked about hurriedly wearing decent clothing that wasn't the lastest fashion trends or rags. Buildings stood high above and fire escapes were occupied by children who were playing innocently on them.

The two girls watched as the children played everywhere without a care in the world, like they don't even know they're imprisoned.

" Look at them. Their parents must treat them like princes and princesses if they act like that", Uma said bitterly, her life on the Isle replaying in her mind.

" At least they aren't abused Uma, they still have a chance to have a perfect childhood", Mal said defensively.

" No one's childhood is perfect Gecko, not even those Princes from Boreadon or theirs. I mean... do you see the dump they're living in", Uma stated as she motioned to the city.

" I know but... at least they're happy", Mal sighed.

" And I hope we're happy too... living with our new guardians", Uma said.

" I wonder what they're like", Mal said thoughtfully.

" Hopefully they're good people who won't hurt us", Uma said, a trickle of fear in her voice.

" Okay guys, we're here!", Gary yelled.

City Hall was nothing to brag about, although it was the only place with a better paint job. It was just like how a normal city hall would look like, without the fresh graffiti that was sprayed on it.

" Is that... ", Evie paused.

" Graffiti", Mal finished, gawking at the picture that reminded her of her old hobby.

" Yeah, You like it!", a voice said out of nowhere, causing Mal to jump.

" Who's there?!", Mal shrieked.

" Oops, sorry dudette", a boy the same height as Mal said sheepishly.

This boy had green hair and blue eyes with dainty freckles dusting his cheeks. He wore a loose hanging t-shirt with the words ' Pizza is Love, Pizza is Life' and a picture of pizza; torn, brown shorts and was barefoot. He had an orange bandana wrapped around his head.

" Hi! My name's Michelangelo but everyone calls me Mikey", Mikey said excitedly," So are you new here?!".

" Yeah I'm new. I'm Mal", Mal said as she stuck out her hand for him to shake it.

All Mikey did was look at her, confused at why she was doing that.

" Is your arm having a spasm? 'Cause if it is, I know a great herbal treatment for that", Mikey said innocently.

" MIKEY!!", someone screamed.

Another boy came stomping angrily towards them. He was much taller than Mikey and buffer as well. He wore a muscle shirt with ' Anger management is for dweebs' printed on it, ripped skinny jeans and brown combat boots. He had green eyes and his green hair was wrapped with a red bandana.

" Who's that?", Uma asked curiously.

" That's my brother Raphael, but everyone calls him Raph. Bit of a hot-headhot-head if you ask me", Mikey complained before grinning as his brother reached them," What's up Raph?".

Raph growled at his brother," Where. were. you? Leo's been pestering me about you and I wasn't even the one in charge of you!".

" I'm fine Raph", Mikey said before mumbling,"... but you're seriously embarrassing me in front of a cute girl...".

Raph turned his attention to the VKs before looking at the graffiti on the wall, then at Mal. When his eyes landed on Mal, he grinned and started laughing.

" Mikey's got a cru-ush, Mikey's got a cru-ush. Haha, wait 'til Donnie and Leo hear about this", Raph said as he laughed.

" Raph!...", Mikey said as he facepalmed and blushed and hid his face away from Mal.

Raph soon stopped laughing as he set his eyes on Uma, a blush crept up his cheeks as the sea witch blushed too.

" Now look whose got a crush, hey Raph", Mikey said as he noticed his brother's staring.

" Shut up Mikey! Let's go home", Raph said but stopped and looked towards Uma," Um... what's your name?".

Uma smiled," It's Uma", she replied.

" Uma...", Raph said as he tested the name before saying," Nice name, better than Raphael", he said chuckling, earning a giggle from Uma.

" Bro, any name is better than Raphael", Mikey said.

" Shut up dweeb", Raph said angrily before turning back to Uma," I-I'll see you later... Uma". And then he walked away, dragging Mikey behind him.

" Raph and Mikey aren't the only ones with crushes, hmm Uma", Jay teased.

" How bad was I?", Uma asked.

" You giggled like those schoolgirls from that anime Carlos likes to watch", Mal stated.

" Sweet cheese and crackers, he must think I'm some airhead", Uma said, her head hung low.

" Or he thinks ya really pretty and wants to get to know ya Cap'n", Harry said.

" I agree with Hook", Carlos stated.

" Guys!", Gary called.

" We should head inside", Mal said to her friends.

They all walked together as a group as they entered city hall. Everyone was calm and worked at a steady pace.

" Right this way", Gary said leading them to a large door.

Mal quietly took in the sights of the hall until her eyes landed on a tall middle-aged man reading a magazine from 7 years ago. He wore a gray vest with a white shirt underneath; ripped gray jeans with suspenders hanging loosely on the side and white and gray sneakers. He had silvery-gray hair and Mal could see a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

It was when he looked up that Mal noticed more features such as the mustache that was starting to appear and deep dark blue eyes. Unfortunately for her, he noticed her staring and stared back, and what it seems to her, tried to stop himself from smirking.

" You should probably head in their now",the man said, pointing at the open door.

Mal looked back to find her friends had already gone inside. She rushed in without giving the man another glance.

When she got inside, everyone was looking at her weirdly, Evie and Uma however, looked at her questioningly.

" So this is the ex-lady of the court", the man behind a large desk said," is she always this late to meetings?", the man continued judgementally.

" Sorry I'm late", Mal mumbled.

" You better be, you've costed me very valuable time", the man said as he left his chair.

He was as short as the seven dwarves and looked like he could be their missing brother. He had dark brown eyes and no hair on top of his head but only on his sides and back. He wore a formal custom-tailored suit.

" I'm Thaddeus Plotz, the mayor of this city and the one who will be appointing all of you your guardians. NOW Let's get started, do you have the envelope?", Plotz said.

Mal handed Plotz the envelope and he placed in a cabinet close to his desk.

" Now let's start with Mr. Gil... uh, Jessica bring in Mr. George Geef", Plotz said he looked at the papers.

A voluptuous woman with fiery red hair walked in with a tall lanky man. The man had messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a orange turtleneck with a brown vest and blue jeans. His appearance appeared... goofy to them, which excited Gil.

" Reportin' fer duty sir", George said in a Southern accent.

"Uh uh, yes Mr. Cooper, come in please", Plotz called.

No one came," Mr. Sylvester Cooper?", Plotz called out again," Damn, where the hell is he?".

As Plotz left the office, a lean man jumped through the open office window. He wore a waist-long blue sweater with a yellow scarf and a red belt held around his waist, a old blue cap, gray pants with a leg pocket around it, blue gloves and worn-brown combat boots. In his hand was a staff longer than him with a giant hook on the end.

George chuckled while Jessica just shook her head.

" Cooper, just for once, why can't you just walk through the door like a normal person", Jessica asked.

Cooper merely smirked at the lady," Where's the fun in that?".

" This guy speaks my language", Jay whispered to Carlos who rolled his eyes at his friend.

" Sly, what are you doing?", Jessica said as she watched Sly snoop through drawers.

" Stealing things... Duh", Sly said as he opened another drawer, revealing a shining gold watch," Jackpot", he said as he held up the watch".

Jay whistled," That's a beauty".

Sly smirked at Jay's look of awe," Yeah it is, you sure know your stuff kid, what's your name?".

" Jay, sir", Jay said as he held his hand which Sly gradually shook.

" Well Jay, pleasure to make your acquaintance. The name's Sly, Sly Cooper", Sly said.

" Sly Cooper. Like THE Sly Cooper, the one that stole the world's biggest ruby fifteen years ago and GOT AWAY WITH IT", Jay said excitedly.

" The very one", Jessica answered," And has he been a pain these last fifteen years".

" Hey! I only stole a couple of things", Sly said defensively.

" Sure ya did, Cooper", Jessica said sarcastically.

" I can't believe I'm in the same room as the world's greatest thief", Jay said in awe of the moment.

" Careful kid, you're inflating his ego", Jessica said rolling her eyes," You better hide your cap and mask before my boss sees you like this"

" Wait, what about his cane? Its huge, how are you guys gonna hide it", Carlos asked.

" Like this sweetie, Sly, hand me your cane", Jessica said.

Sly tossed her the cane and she hid it behind a tall cabinet," You can get it once you leave and I'll give you a ten-minute headstart before I call Carmelita".

" Aww... Jess, I knew you were a softie", Sly said smirking.

" Can it Cooper or I'll make it five and you know how eager she is to catch you", Jessica sneered.

" Well of course, my lovely inspector has yet to find out how much she adore me and that I feel the same way to her", Sly said.

" You better hope she actually returns her feelings", Jessica mumbled," You're the only safe excitement this city gets".

Plotz returned just in time for Sly had already taken off his mask and cap, revealing honey brown eyes and shaggy gray hair with black highlights.

" Ah... Mr. Cooper there you are. I was looking everywhere for you. Where did you come in", Plotz asked.

" He came in from the back door, sir", Jessica answered.

" That explains it", Plotz said," But since you're here. You can meet your charge, Jay was it".

Mal couldn't hide her smirk when she saw the way Jay's face lit up when he realized his idol will be his guardian.

" Well then, Jay... Welcome to the Cooper clan", Sly whispered before winking.

" Alright, moving on to Miss Dizzy Tremaine, Ms. Webster, you can come in, I'm sorry for the inconvenience", Plotz said as an old woman walked in.

She stood proudly up straight, her gray hair pulled up in a messy bun. She wore dainty glasses which didn't hide her warm eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse with an oval crystal brooch and a long purple skirt that covered everything. In her hand was a red umbrella.

" Hello dear, my name's Miss Emma Webster but when you're comfortable, you can call me Granny if you like", Emma said softly.

Emma turned her attention to Plotz and she transgtransformed from sweet and caring to scary in seconds," Now you listen bub, if I have to miss my soap operas because of you again, we're GONNA have MAJOR problems in the future. GOT THAT!", Emma exclaimed.

" Y-Yes madam", Plotz shuddered in fear.

" Good. Now that I know I've got to you. I'll be sitting now", Emma said as she walked towards a couch and sat gracefully on their, turning her attention to the gawking VKs.

" What? Never seen a pissed off old lady", Emma asked.

" No... just the fact you used an umbrella as a weapon", Mal said.

Emma just smirked and relaxed in her spot.

" Now back to business. Harry Hook, you'll be staying with Jessica and her husband Roger", Plotz motioned to the red-headed woman.

" I hope you behave when you stay with me", Jessica said to Harry.

" Dat's like askin' Mr. Cooper ta give up thievin', hopeless", Harry said grinning maniacally.

" Should've given him to Popeye", Jessica mumbled.

" Hey he kinda sounds like-", Sly began before the angry yelling of Scottish slurs rang in the air.

An old man walked into the room with an angry look on his face. His white hair was messy and tuft-like at the end, and covered by a top-hat. He wore a red coat with black cuffs and collar and gold buttons; black suit pants and yellow-orange shoes covered by black spats. His eyes behind his dainty glasses were green and years worth of wisdom in them. He carried a black walking cane with a golden tip.

" Mr. McLuck, I was just about to call you in", Plotz said nervously.

" Sure ya were laddie, but Ah got a tight schedule and have no time for introductions. Ah'm just here to collect me charge", the old man said.

Mal, Uma, Carlos and Evie all prayed they didn't get this man. He seemed way too strict and reminded them all of their parents. The nightmares all returning to them.

" Uh yes, Miss Evie is your charge Mr. McLuck", Plotz said.

All colour drained from Evie's face as she looked at the elderly who had a cold look to his face.

" Ah'm guessin' ya Evie by ya face", yhe man said.

Evie nodded, too afraid to speak actual words to the old man.

" Ah'm Scrooge McLuck, ya new guardian", Scrooge said before turning back to Plotz," Can we leave now?", he asked impatiently.

" Unfortunately not, Mr. McLuck", Plotz said gulping.

Scrooge grumbled as he left to sit next to Emma who looked at him coyly.

" McLuck"

" Webster"

" Okay next up is Miss Uma with... oh dear... um... Danny Dodgers", Plotz said as he tried to keep his anger in check.

A man walked coolly into the room, flaunting around like a boss. He had light chocolate skin with green eyes and slicked-back black hair. He wore a long-sleeve t-shirt with with black skinny jeans and orange sneakers. He also wore a white-pearl choker and orange lipstick.

" Hello my adoring fansth, your boy hasth arrived", Danny said after his entrance.

" Uh No", Scrooge groaned," Not this buffoon again".

" Nice to see you too, McLuck", Danny replied sarcastically," You don't look a day over one hundred".

" Ah'm only sixty seven you little nuisance!", Scrooge started as he yelled more Scottish slurs as he tried to attack Danny but was held by Emma who smirked at his predicament.

" SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!!!", Plotz screamed, causing the adults to pause and calm down.

" Now that you're all calm, Mr. de Vil can meet his guardian. Mr. Michael Miller you can enter", Plotz said.

Michael Miller was about Carlos' height, perhaps even a couple of inches taller. He wore a long black t-shirt and red shorts with white gloves and yellow shoes. His eyes were hazel and his slick black hair was combed back.

" Hiya there!", the man greeted enthusiastically," You must be Carlos, it's great to finally meet ya! I'm Michael but everyone calls me Mickey".

Mickey vigorously shook Carlos' hand, causing the latter to be in a state of shock from how... enthusiastic his guardian was.

" Gawrsh, Hiya pal, fancy seein' you hear", George said happily to Mickey.

" Hiya Goof, good to see ya too", Mickey said cheerfully.

" Alright everyone settle down, last but not least. Miss Mal meet your guardian... Mr. Brenner Hardaway", Plotz said.

When Mal saw her guardian, she mentally had a double-take as she realised this was the man she saw earlier in the hallway, except now, he's got a new cigar in his mouth.

" Oh it's you...", Mal said looking at the man.

" Eh... What's up Doc?"

End of Chapter 5

 **Oh dear lord this is a long chapter. Hopefully you all like it and please review**.

 **Character list- Bracket for actual cartoon name.**

 **Michelangelo "Mikey"- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Raphael "Raph"- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **George Geef (Goofy)- Mickey Mouse Works**

 **Sylvester Cooper (Sly Cooper)- Sly Cooper**

 **Carmelita- Sly Cooper**

 **Jessica (Jessica Rabbit)- Who framed Roger Rabbit**

 **Emma Webster (Granny)- Looney Tunes**

 **Thaddeus Plotz- Animaniacs**

 **Scrooge McLuck (Scrooge McDuck)- Ducktales**

 **Danny Dodgers (Daffy Duck)- Looney Tunes**

 **Michael Miller (Mickey Mouse)- Mickey Mouse Works**

 **Brenner Hardaway (Bugs Bunny)- Looney Tunes**


	7. Chapter 7: Rules

Chapter 7: Rules

Mal remained frozen, staring at the man who had just greeted her like they've met before. Well... they have, but that didn't count.

" You okay kid?", Brenner asked her.

Mal snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his voice," Y-Yeah I'm Mal and my name is fine", she clamped her hand on her mouth and looked away in embarrassment.

Brenner chuckled," Two minutes and the kid's already messin' up her woirds".

" I'd sthay she's making better progressth than that other kid in your classth. He couldn't speak to you for a week and kept tripping over his wordsth!", Danny said before bursting out in laughter.

" As if your students were any better doc, my kids at least **pass** my class", Brenner retorted.

" Oh snap!", Sly snickered.

" Hey! I'm a sthudent's favourite!", Danny exclaimed.

" And yet ya never won 'the teacher of the year' award once in ya 10 years of teaching", Brenner retorted, smirking at the angered man.

The VKs watched with confusion at the two bickering men close to their leader. Jay left to stand next to Sly and leaned in to ask him a question.

" Are they always like this?", Jay asked.

Sly chuckled," This-", pointing and circling around the two men," -Pretty much sums up their whole relationship".

" So they always argue", Jay questioned.

" They aren't arguing, per say, they are more or less having a... playful banter. They enjoy it when the other one is so determined to bring the one down, so instead of it being an argument, it's a game for them", Sly explained.

" Does everyone in Canvas do this?", Evie asked as she came closer too.

" Not really. Everyone in Canvas has their own special way of entertaining themselves. Some resort to good comedy like George and Mickey over there while some resort to... mischief like me, Brenner, Danny and their other friends as well as three **very** special kids", Sly said.

" What are y-", Jay got cut off by the phone ringing.

For some time, Plotz had been trying to break the fight between Brenner and Danny, who were now just bickering to annoy Plotz until the phone rang.

" Jessica, was anyone supposed to call today", Plotz asked.

" Not to my memory sir, perhaps it's emergency", Jessica said.

" Or a prank call from me nephews", Scrooge said.

" Well however it is, this better be good. Hello!", Plotz said putting the phone on speaker.

" **Hiya Plotz-y"** , the three voices said through the phone.

All colour drained from Plotz's face. He then looked at Brenner.

" I thought those three were locked up!", Plotz seethed.

" **Aww... it doesn't sound like you miss us Plotzy** ", the voice resembled one of a young boy.

" **It's kinda sad. We missed you a lot** ", a Liverpool accent poured out in this boy's voice.

" **Yeah... We really do... And besides why would we forget about our** ", a little girl's voice echoed from the phone.

" **-Special friend** ", the three voices said laughing in unison.

The term 'special friend' unnerved the VKs greatly. They looked towards their guardians to see their reaction.

Jessica remained emotionless while Sly seemed to be keeping his laugh in. Scrooge looked like he has a headache and Emma just grinned fondly. Mickey and George were grinning happily not even trying to keep their laugh in. Brenner and Danny looked too proud for everyone's liking.

" One of you better tell me where you all are so I can send Ralph over there!!", Plotz exclaimed.

" **That's going to be a bit hard** ", the girl said.

" Why? What did the three of you do?", Plotz asked angrily.

" **Ralph's fine if you're wonderin'. He's just a bit... tied up at the moment** ", the first boy said.

" This is ridiculous! I'm calling Interpol to get-GAH", Plotz snapped his hand back when gloved hand nearly pounded his. When Plotz looked up, sweat began to drip down as three grinning children looked down at him.

The three children all had similar features. Their hair was pitch-black with a silvery shine in the light. Their brown eyes were so dark it could've easily been mistaken for black. All three were lanky and looked malnourished but still sported goofy grins on their lightly freckled faces. There snow white gloves seemed to be in a clean condition. Yet there was some differences that made it easy to tell the three apart.

The tallest boy had a much less chubbier face than the smaller two. He wore a black hoodie with khaki pants that looked much too big for him. His hair was messy, if not messier than Harry's. He also wore black and white sneakers.

The other boy was shorter than the first boy but a couple of centimeters taller than the girl. His shaggy hair was hidden by a red baseball cap. He wore a long blue turtleneck with small black gym shorts. He was barefoot but didn't seem to mind.

The girl was the smallest. Her hair was much longer than the boys but still didn't pass her shoulders as it all curled up. She wore a hairclip that was decked with a yellow daisy. She wore a black frilly off-shoulder blouse with a pink skirt that just reached above her knees. She also wore black leg warmers and white boots.

" Now is that a way to greet a friend Plotz", the first boy said.

" We were at least taught to see say goodbye first", the girl taunted.

" Or is the little small man intimidated by a couple of children", the second boy said.

" Where's Ralph?!", Plotz asked.

" We told you: He's tied up at the moment", the girl said.

" Now... for the real reason we're here", the first boy said maliciously.

" You kids know what else is rude... ya didn't even say hi to me", Brenner said in mock-offense.

The kids looked at Brenner and their sinister behaviour changed into something more childlike.

" BRENNER!!", the kids screamed joyfully.

They tackled Brenner who had managed to still stay on his feet and hugged them back.

" Didja miss us?!", the girl asked excitedly.

" Are we still allowed back at Acme Looniversity?", the first boy asked curiously.

" Are we gonna live with you again?", the second boy asked.

Mal looked at the trio with a mix curiosity and disturbance. She had never seen someone's demeanour change so fast. They were just threatening the mayor a couple of seconds ago, now they were fighting to gain the most attention of her guardian. She looked towards the others and found they had similar expressions but their guardians smiled fondly.

" Looks like I need extra bed then", Brenner said to himself.

" Why would you need an extra bed for?", the second boy asked curiously.

" Well kiddo, ya gettin' an extra roommate", Brenner said directing his gaze to Mal.

The kids looked in his gaze's direction until their own eyes landed on Mal. The boys were the first one's to react.

" HELLO... NURSE!!", the boys exclaimed as they surrounded her.

Mal was taken back. It was first Mikey earlier, now these two young boys who act way too much like Gaston's twins. She saw the girl walk up to them and bashed their heads together, causing them to fall at her feet. The girl shook her head in disappointment.

" Boys, go fig", the girl muttered to herself before turning her attention to a flustered Mal," I am so sorry about my brothers. They can be major perverts for being younger than 13. But don't worry, they don't mean any harm".

Mal smiled grimly," I'd say I understand, but the closest thing I have to brothers are those two knuckleheads over there and they're not even that bad".

The girl chuckled," Yeah but you get used to it over time", she turned her attention back to her brothers and lightly kicked them," C'mon you two, get up. We got an intro to do".

Her brothers groaned as they got up from the floor. Mal was secretly impressed with how the girl seemed to handle everything with confidence.

" So what are your names, by the way, if you don't mind me asking", Mal asked. She didn't know what was wrong with her, why is she so timid now?.

" I guess I should go first and we'll go from there", the first boy said clearing his throat.

" I'm Groucho", the first boy stated.

" I'm Harpo!", the boy with the Liverpool accent said.

" And I'm Chica! The cute one of the group. But call me Chicky and you die", the girl said.

" We're the Warner Brothers", Groucho and Harpo said in unison

" And the Warner Sister", Chica added.

" Groucho, Harpo and Chica... weird names", Mal said.

" And Mal is supposedly a normal name", Groucho retorted.

Mal looked at Groucho with a shocked look before it transformed into a impressed look," Touche- wait, how do you know my name?".

" It's called 'breaking the fourth wall' sweetheart. It's a Canvas thing", Groucho didn't explain any further.

 **( Note: Explanation for 'breaking the fourth wall' in Author's note below)**

" Yes well now that the introduction is over. We can get to the actual business", Plotz said in a business-like manner.

It amazed the VKs how fast someone's demeanour could change.

" So Former King Beast has set a couple of ground rules for the VKs and the guardians. And one of the most important ones includes all of you so here it is", Plotz cleared his throat for the lengthiness of the rule," The VKs are not allowed to leave Canvas City under any circumstances-".

" How can they leave? They're stuck here with us now", Groucho said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world .

" Ah, But that's where you're wrong. They can leave Canvas for a reason. King Beast had said he might try to find a way to bring them back into Auradon society", Plotz explained.

" But what about-", Harpo got cut off by Plotz.

" They don't have those. Because unlike all of you... they're not here forever", Plotz said coldly.

Mal clenched her fist, resisting the urge to curse this old man.

" You didn't have to put it that way Plotz", Mickey said finally speaking up.

" Yeah sir, I mean... it would've been fine without the kids in the room", Sly added as he stepped forward.

" No, I never soften the blow for anyone! You are all here because you did something that didn't fit with Auradon's society. You caused disruptions, riots, overfloods in prisons and all that but there was one thing that nobody in Canvas City can do and that is to be normal", Plotz hissed.

Everyone stood in silence. Even Danny and Scrooge had stopped bickering as they heard what Plotz had said.

" Normal is overrated", Chica said quietly.

" Why you little-", Plotz looked like he was about to strangle Dot but Emma placed her umbrella in front of him and gave him a threatening look.

" Listen here, you Grumpy-wannabe, I've got three boys at home who are constantly at each other's throats when I'm gone. If I don't get there in the next ten minutes I'm going to at least one of them in a coma. So unless you finish what you have to tell us that is relevant to these teens, then speak, before I give my boy's the call to beat you to a pulp", Emma said threateningly," Do I make myself clear Thaddeus?".

" Y-Yes, Miss Webster", Plotz stuttered.

" Good, now carry on", Emma said, ushering him to continue.

" Yes. Along side that other thing, they will be attending Acme Looniversity, so Brenner and Danny, I hope you can write up their schedules", Plotz stated.

" Yes sir", Brenner and Danny responded.

" On another note, the teens will have to go every Saturday to Scratchnsniff for therapy sessions... alongside the Warners", Plotz added.

" Therapy, ugh... I thought we got rid of that in Auradon", Carlos said exasperated.

" Unfortunately for you, it's a must in Canvas City for at least everyone to go to the sessions at least twice a month. So the eight of you have no choice but to comply", Plotz stated flatly.

" You should look on the bright side though-", Groucho started

" -At least you won't be joining the Looney Tunes or us in Electroshock therapy", Chica added.

The colour from the VKs' faces drained. Horrors of the Isle flashing before their eyes.

" Oh goodie", Uma said flatly.

" Besides all of that of the mentioned above, the teens are to continue as if they would've in Auradon. Queen Leah has made orders to record certain events until she sees them fit to be in Auradon again", Plotz stated.

" So... we're supposed to be watching them like hawks then, I don't know if the kids are comfortable with this", Sly said as he shifted in his place.

" Not really, but if they cause trouble then it should be necessary", Plotz stated.

" Good to know. Anything else before we leave TP", Danny asked.

" As far as I know at the moment, there's nothing else you all need to know. So you are all dismissed, thank you for your time", Plotz said.

" Finally! I can leave this bloody office! C'mon lassie, Ah've got things ta do before supper time and you just gawking dere ain't helping", Scrooge said as he walked out the door.

" Well I gotta go. BYE GUYS", Evie yelled as she ran after the old man who was surprisingly fast.

" Bye Evie!", Dizzy yelled back waving.

" C'mon dearie, we're leaving with Mr. Brenner and Mr. Danny", Emma said as she beckoned the young girl.

" C'mon! Gil, was it? We're headin' out wit' my pal and his kid", George said, patting Gil on the shoulder.

" Yeah its Gil, Mr. George", Gil said, trying to be polite.

" Naw, now formalities here mister, just call me Goofy", George said.

" Okay Mr. Goofy", Gil said grinning.

" C'mon Carlos, let's go. My car is parked right outside. Maybe we can still go for ice cream if we get there before my wife does", Mickey said as he got up to Carlos," I can carry your things if you want".

" No thanks, I don't want to be a burden", Carlos said.

" Nonsense! No one is ever a burden. Okay maybe Brenner-", Mickey got cut off by an annoyed voice.

" I hoird that Cheesebreath", Brenner called from the top of the staircase," Don't think I can't get you back for this doc, I still got that nude pic from Prague!".

" That was one hefty night", Danny muttered.

" How would you know? Brenner found you half-passed out on a boat in the middle of the lake", Dot retorted.

" I still remember calling the Rescue Rangers to bring their boat and some water for your hangover", Groucho added.

" And you still fell out of the boat afterwards!", Harpo said laughing in hysterics.

Mal and Uma snickered at the story. They can only imagine the trouble their guardians used to be, unaware that they're guardians are still troublesome.

With no disagreements and Brenner promising to delete the photo (he made copies anyway), Mickey left with an confused yet hysterically Carlos.

" Well Jay, my crew might be waiting for me outside. Get your stuff, we're in for a wild ride", Sly said.

" Why?", Jay asked.

All of a sudden, the door bursted open and a beautiful woman walked in.

She had light tanned skin with her beauty mark under her left eye. Her hair was a dark blue like Evie's and was made into a messy braid. She had small hoop earing on her one ear. She wore a yellow leather jacket, a blue sleeveless tube top, blue jeans and brown knee-length combat boots.

" Hands in the air where I can see 'em Cooper", the woman yelled.

" Bentley, get in and grab the kid next to me, I'll handle Carm", Sly whispered before grinning," Carmelita! My dear Inspector! You're looking lovely today. Is that new lipgloss?".

" No fooling around today Ringtail, I'm putting you in a cell today", Carmelita said with determination.

" You're gonna have to catch me first. BENTLEY NOW!", Sly exclaimed and a rope was shot down from the the glass roof.

" Hold on Jay, Bentley! Pull us up", Sly exclaimed.

Carmelita's eyes widened," You brought a kid into this! COOPER!".

" I'll explain everything later Carm. See ya", Sly said as he saluted the officer.

Carmelita raised her pistol but couldn't get him as he was out of her sight now. She growled in frustration and muttered something incoherent as she ran out of the building.

" Is it just me or... does she really not want to catch him", Uma stated.

" Nope. A lot of people can tell she likes him", Danny said as he patted Uma's shoulder.

" Are you coming pirate boy? I've got dinner to make and you still need to meet my husband", Jessica said impatiently.

" Ah'm coming! See ya soon Cap'n and Dragon girl", Harry said and saluted.

" Bye Harry", Uma said waving.

" See ya Hook", Mal said saluting back to the pirate.

" What a cutie", Chica muttered, smiling like a goof.

" Girls...", Groucho and Harpo said, rolling their eyes.

Mal felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to the subject to find Brenner looking at her.

" Ready to go?", he asked.

Mal nodded as she walked after her guardian and the Warners, with Uma and Danny not far behind them and Dizzy and Emma already outside.

End of Chapter 6

 **Okay for those who don't know what breaking the fourth wall is, here is an explanation. 'Breaking the fourth wall' is when a fictional character acknowledges the fact they are in a story, cartoon or movie and acknowledges the audience. They mainly look towards the direction of the audience and make a comment that is mainly directed towards them (the audience). Two examples are the Emperor's New Groove and the Looney Tunes. You know how sometimes a screen pauses and Kuzco pops out giving his opinion to the audience, that's breaking the fourth wall and when when some one-shot character says something they're gonna regret and Bugs turns to the audience and wiggles his eyebrows, that too is breaking the fourth wall. So basically, it's when a character acknowledges the fact they are fictional and people are watching them. It can be funny and scary as shit.**

 **Character list time:**

 **Carmelita- Sly Cooper (in case you forgot)**

 **Groucho** **Warner (Yakko Warner)- Animaniacs**

 **Harpo** **Warner (Wakko Warner)- Animaniacs**

 **Chica** **Warner (Dot Warner)** **\- Animaniacs**

 **( Seriously though, watch Animaniacs. You won't regret it)**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to your new home

**This story is back people! To all those who have been waiting months for this, wait no longer. I have returned with a new update of Welcome to Canvas City.**

 **UPDATE: Yakko, Wakko and Dot's names have been changed to Groucho, Harpo and Chica respectively** **(Marx brothers)**

Chapter 8: Welcome to your new home

" How much farther do we have to go?", Uma asked impatiently.

They have been walking the streets of Canvas City for at least ten minutes and suddenly wished one of their guardians had a car.

At least Uma and Mal were complaining to themselves, Dizzy occupied herself by trying to talk to the Warners who were bouncing around like the wacky children they are.

Despite complaints, Mal took in the scenery of Canvas. It definitely had an Auradon feel with an Isle look with a touch of its own wackiness.

People of all shapes and sizes walked amongst each other, either with a friendly smile or a piercing glare.

" So, why did you get sent to Canvas City?", Chica asked Mal.

" Well, Uma destroyed the school's art room", Mal said.

" Hey! You were the one who taught me how to make those paint bombs!", Uma exclaimed defensively.

" But did I say you can leave them in the art room?!", Mal exclaimed.

" How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen?", Uma argued.

Mal and Uma argued back abd forth. Nobody paid them any mind as they continued to fight until Mal punched Uma's shoulder.

The fight was beginning to get physical and that concerned the Canvas citizens, especially Brenner who heard the sound of screeching tires from a distance away.

" Shoot! Danny, the patrolmen are already here. Get Mal off of Uma. I need to hide the Warners", Brenner said in an urgent tone.

" Mal! Uma! Knock it off! We gotta go!", Danny said as he ripped the Faery off the sea witch.

Mal was surprised as Danny had managed to lift her with such ease. She hadn't expected with his scrawny arms he'd manage to actually pull her up.

" We gotta go!", Danny exclaimed urgently.

" What's going on?!", Mal asked.

" The Canvas patrolmen are coming here!", Brenner said.

" Who are they?", Dizzy asked curiously.

" They're the guys who make sure there's order in Canvas City", Groucho explained.

" And they don't like us or the Looney Tunes", Chica added.

Mal watched as Brenner reached a door and knocked on it with a panicked expression.

" Please be home. Please be home", Brenner prayed.

The door of the home opened to reveal a elderly woman with a deep scowl on her face. She had sapphire blue eyes and gray hair. She wore a white jersey with gray sweatpants, a purple scarf and a green bowler that was topped with a wilting daisy held by a yellow ribbon.

" Brenner Hardaway. What brings you to this side of the neighborhood", the woman sneered.

" Selma! Thank goodness ya home! I need ya help", Brenner said.

" Not surprised. But why ask me?", Selma asked leaning against the door.

" 'Cause you're da only one who dem maroons are afraid of and the one woman who won't rat me out to Interpol", Brenner said.

" What did you do?", Selma asked annoyed.

" I didn't do anything, I swear! Groucho, Harpo and Chica escaped the Bottle and need a place to hide and escape to the Terrace", Brenner explained.

Selma thought for a bit about the situation. All hope for safety nearly flew out the window until Selma reluctantly allowed them in.

The group went in hurriedly, pushing the VKs inside. Selma closed the door with a bang and looked at everyone with a scowl on her wrinkled face.

" Who are these three?", Selma asked sneering at the girls.

" They're da newbies sent in from Auradon. Temporary stay until Beasty picks 'em up", Brenner explained.

Selma huffed in annoyance," What's smells like rotten shrimp?".

" Uma's hair", Mal answered.

" Shut up!", Uma exclaimed.

" I'm sure Danny has some shampoo back at home for ya. For now, Warners-", Brenner said getting the siblings attention.

"- Take the goirls to the Terrace. If one of you get in any trouble, call Bosko", Brenner said.

" What are you going to do?", Harpo asked quietly.

" I'm going to do what I do best", Brenner said as he placed his hand on Harpo's shoulder," Which is causing chaos".

" I'm surprised they haven't caught you yet, Hardaway. Your bones might not be able to take all those hits", Selma said snarkily.

Brenner chuckled," The moment Danny breaks a hip will be the moment where I'll start reconsidering my life choices".

" When will that be?", Groucho asked playfully.

" Probably today", Brenner joked.

" Hey!", Danny shrieked, feeling insulted," C'mon, you loon, we've got people to annoy".

" Watch yourselves!", Brenner said, following Brenner and Emma out the door.

Selma sighed and rubbed her temples while muttering," I'm too old for this Looney business".

Mal looked around the small home, taking in her surroundings. Everything was small and quaint from the red recliner to the photo of Selma and a small brunette boy.

" Say Selma, where's Skipper?", Chica asked.

" Playing at that new park down at Ruegger Drive. He's been there since this mornin' and hasn't even turned up for lunch!", Selma sighed," What a yutz".

Uma approached Mal from behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder," Do you think the others are having a better time than we are?", she asked.

" Hopefully", Mal muttered.

Evie

Evie tried to suppress a shriek every time Mr. McLuck's chauffeur narrowly missed a car, especially since his driving on the wrong lane.

The old man next to her seemed calm, despite the annoyed scowl on his face. He had a folded newspaper in his hand, closely scanning through it. He seemed very invested in that specific article, but in all actuality, he didn't know what to say to the teen sitting next to him.

He was called two days before she came here by King Beast, informing him of a temporary ward to his home and he couldn't refuse it. He already had his three great-nephews, his nephew and his girlfriend, his butler and maid, as well as his maid's granddaughter whom he cared about greatly, to have a strange teenager from Auradon in his home, didn't make him comfortable.

Evie and Scrooge felt the car hit something something quite hard, causing them to jump from their seats and Scrooge's hat to fall off his head, revealing his snow white hair.

" Gah! Lawrence, ya buffoon, watch where ya drivin'. Remember, every dent is coming out of your paycheck", Scrooge warned.

" Yes Mr. McL", Lawrence said turning around to face him before noticing Evie," Well hi there, My name's Lawrence McQuil, what's yours?".

Evie smiled warmly at the man's friendly attitude," Well, its nice to meet you, Lawrence, I'm- LOOK OUT!", Evie shrieked.

Scrooge looked up in anger," LAWRENCE, KEEP YA EYES ON THE ROAD!", he yelled.

" Sorry, Mr. McLuck", Lawrence said, facing the road before swiveling the car back on the correct lane.

Evie's chest heaved, trying to collect herself and regain her breath. She clutched her chest tightly, hoping to calm down her heart rate. Scrooge looked at her curiously.

" Ah'm guessin' ya never rode wit' an idiot", Scrooge said flatly.

" Why exactly did you hire this guy?", Evie asked, forgetting her manners for a moment.

Scrooge smirked slightly, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes," He works cheap".

Evie chuckled at the old man's statement, wondering if the chauffeur had heard that or felt offended. She looked in the rearview mirror to see the goofy smile ever present on his face.

" Not most people here get offended by somethin' that is true. Ah may be a cranky old man but at least Ah'm richer than them", Scrooge pointed out.

Evie smiled at the wise pointer, keeping that in mind for when she wants to see the city on foot.

The car skidded to a halt, causing Evie to flung forward and hit the seat in front of her while Scrooge remained in his place.

" Ah've had worser stops", Scrooge explained before saying," Lawrence, what's the hold up?!".

Evie looked outside her window to see a large, beautiful manor standing beyond the long iron gates. Her mouth dropped at the realisation that this might be where she'll be living for the rest of her days in Canvas.

' _Thank you, King Beast!_ ', Evie said inwardly.

The magic of her trance was broken when her eyes landed on a small car right in front of them, blocking the gates.

" Do you have another car?", Evie asked.

Scrooge looked out and saw the car standing in front of his driveway. His eyes and nostrils flared and in anger before yelling:

" DONALD! GET YOUR STICKIN' JALOPY OUT OF ME DRIVEWAY!"

Evie sighed and thought,' _Well, at least the living arrangements are good_ '.

Jay

Jay would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about staying with his guardian, Sly Cooper, the greatest master thief in the world. Jay had idolized him since he found out about the man stealing the ruby of Auroria Heights and cleanly got away with it. Perhaps if they're close enough, Sly would teach him some of his tricks.

" So Sly, I'm guessing by that tone Carmelita had before you escaped meant that she didn't know of Jay's arrival. How are you going to explain yourself tonight when she comes over", Bentley asked.

Bentley reminded Jay a lot of Carlos. They were both small, nerdy and completely lack in muscle power.

" Carm's just going to have to calm down before she meets him. I don't want her to scare the kid away on Day one", Sly said before taking out a box underneath a seat.

" Are you guys talking about that cop?", Jay asked.

" Yep. Carmelita Montoya Fury, Interpol's top police officer and our greatest obstacle", Bentley explained.

" -And the love of my life", Sly added, causing Bentley to groan.

" Sly and her only started dating for a year. When she is off duty, she's Sly's loving girlfriend but when she's on duty", Bentley shuddered," She's a nightmare with a shock pistol".

Jay chuckled," Sounds like a exciting relationship. Had any close calls before?".

" There were so many, I lost count after ten", Sly joked.

" Hey fellas, we're nearly there", the guy in front that was driving said.

" Thanks Murray", Sly said.

Murray was large and muscular, enough to make Jay and even Gaston jealous. He was obviously the muscle of the group but he seemed sweet as far as Jay could tell.

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard outside the van. Murray skidded the vehicle to a stop and rolled down his window to look out. Jay clutched the makeshift seat he was sitting on in shock.

" What the heck was that?", Jay asked.

" An explosion. Sounds like it came from the border of Section C", Sly said.

" Where's Section C?", Jay asked.

" Um, about 5 miles from where we are", Sly said.

" By the sound resonating from that area, I predict that it was probably the scheme of the Looney Tunes", Bentley said.

" What are the Looney Tunes?", Jay asked.

" They're one of the biggest gangs in Canvas, led by Brenner Hardaway. Those loons are forces to reckoned with", Sly said shaking his head," I will never take on any of them. If I were you, I'd be trying to get on their good side".

" One of my friends are staying with Brenner. Do you think she'll be okay?", Jay asked.

" Yeah that purple head, right. Mal was her name. Um, I don't know... it depends on Brenner's mood and target of the hour. If she's one of his new targets, well then... she might need some serious intervention", Sly said grimacing before smiling awkwardly," But physically, she should be fine. Brenner would never hurt a kid and teenagers are no exception".

Jay sighed in relief, at least Mal won't be physically abused like back on the Isle but countless of therapy sessions might still be needed.

" In fact, I think all your friends should be fine. If there's one weakness that everyone in Canvas has, it's children. We love them, they retain this small tiny innocence that nobody wants to taint. Only a few lone individuals would try to hurt them but the Canvas majority are family-oriented, so it's not a smart move", Sly explained.

Another load was lifted off of Jay's shoulders, thanks to Sly's reassurance. The ex-thief can finally calm down until the explosions are over.

" They're kinda earlier than usually. Is it that time of month again?", Murray asked.

" I haven't heard anything from Dimitri so I don't think there's turf war just yet", Sly said.

" Wait. You have turf wars here", Jay asked incredulously.

" Yeah. It's a usual thing. Disagreements and all that crap", Sly said like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

" So... like gangs own territories and stuff and fight for extra land", Jay asked.

" Yeah, that's basically how turf wars work", Sly said.

" Wow. This place is more like the Isle than we thought", Jay said.

" You're from the Isle of the Lost", Bentley assumed.

" Yeah, I thought the clothing was a giveaway", Jay said gesturing at his outfit.

" I just thought you were a rebellious teenager. So they sent you here for rehabilitation, which was a bad move by the way since no one in Canvas is sane", Bentley said.

" I kinda felt that vibe too. No offense, Jay", Sly said.

" None taken", Jay said, waving the statement off," So if it's not a turf war, then what is it?".

" That's what I'm try-", Sly paused, his breath hitched before breathing out again," Oh no...".

" What? What's wrong?", Jay asked concerned.

" Murray, what's the time?", Sly asked.

" 3:00...", Murray said, his grip on the steering tightening.

The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance as well more explosions, making Jay wonder what exactly were they using against their attackers.

" Oh no... Canvas patrolmen", Bentley murmured fearfully.

" Murray, step on it!", Sly exclaimed.

" Don't have to tell me twice", Murray said, pressing the gas before speeding away from the area.

Jay felt the van traveling way passed it's speed limit, causing him to hold the seat tightly. He saw how people ran into the nearest cover, reminding him of those bad days on the Isle where him and other children would cower together, hiding from their parent's wrath.

' _What exactly is going on here?_ '

Carlos

Carlos wouldn't admit, but that explosion scared the devil out of him, the same with Gil. The boys had been sitting in the back of Michael's car before the explosion went off. The two adults made no big reactions but by the look of their clenched jaws, they knew what was going on.

" What was that?", Gil asked.

" Probably Brenner and Danny. They usually overdo it with the bombs", Michael said casually.

" Bombs", Carlos gulped, the last place he remembered used bombs was the Isle, but those were just smoke bombs and teargas. What would they use in Canvas? It can't be worse than the Isle... can it?

" Yep. Brenner as well as the rest of his crew have a stash of 'em. Some folks say they brought it all the way from Auradon", George said.

" Nah, Brenner says one of them specialized in making bombs so they make due with what they have", Michael said.

Carlos listened in, interested in the conversation between the two men. Someone who specialized in making bombs, sounded like an interesting person.

" Is everyone in Canvas a nutjob", Gil asked.

" Way to be soft with the blow Gil", Carlos said sarcastically.

Michael chuckled," We're not offended. The craziest thing about us is that we know that we're crazy... but we don't want professional help. It never hurts to be out of the ordinary, y'know".

" Heh", Carlos said quietly.

Canvas City was definitely something else, different from the Isle and Auradon. It's differences befuddled Carlos, mainly because he was told Canvas was safe... but dangerous in its own way. He might actually be seeing the danger on his first hour.

" We should probably find some cover soon. These roads won't be open very soon", Michael said worriedly, knocking the two teens out of their thoughts.

" How come?", Gil asked innocently.

Michael shrugged," Usually when stuff like this happens, a section of Canvas is closed off. Safety purposes and all that stuff. We never really listen, some of us actually join in the destruction".

Carlos gave Michael a puzzled look," Why?", he asked.

Michael grinned," Because it's fun", he said boisterously.

Carlos was starting to question if he was still in Auradon because as he figured out through his first hour of residence, that everything here was probably the most insane thing he has ever seen in his 15 years of living.

' _Because it's fun?! What kinda asylum is this place... and why were we placed here? I'd rather go back to the Isle..._ '

Harry

He and Jessica had been rushing through the streets of Canvas as fast as they could. They had immediately heard the explosion before Jessica had dragged him in the opposite direction.

" What in the bloody mercy was that?!", Harry exclaimed.

" Watch your tongue, kid. This is no swear zone", Jessica said coldly, zigzagging through the crowd of visually interesting people.

" What's going on? Tell me!", Harry yelled.

" It's the Canvas patrolmen. We need to hide before they find us", Jessica said before entering a building with Harry right behind her.

Harry looked up at the glowing neon sign reading,' The Ink and Paint club' and widened his eyes. This woman obviously didn't tolerate swearing, yet she took him to a nightclub?! His mind scrambled as he tried to piece this woman together.

She was a mysterious piece of art, Harry wouldn't lie about that. Something about her made his manhood rise until he remembered she's a fully grown adult who was probably married judging from the ring on her gloved hands. Yet puberty was always a struggle... how he wished he could swap with Evie, who would've admired the woman's natural beauty and flawless make-up and ask for tips, for that old Scottish man.

" Why a nightclub?", Harry asked.

" Relax kid, do you think I'd bring you to a nightclub if it were open? Heck no, I'm more sophisticated than that", Jessica said in a huff.

" Ya got that, Jess!"

Jessica and Harry turned to see a short woman with chalky white skin, dark eyes and raven black hair that curled. She had a baby face, with chubby cheeks, big eyes and an all out youthful appearance. Despite her appearance, her body displayed her true adult age as she was almost as busty as Jessica. Her dress short, ending just below her butt, revealing a black garter with a silver heart on it, also wearing black heels.

" Betty! It's so lovely to see again dearie, how's things going here?", Jessica asked.

" It's been kinda quiet since you left Jess, customers really only come for the drinks now. Now, mind telling me who's this lil' fella", Betty said waving at Harry.

" Oh, where are my manners", Jessica said, grabbing Harry's hand pulling him over," Betty, this is Harry, King Beast sent him over and Harry, this is my friend Betty Bobby".

" Pleasure to meet you ma'am", Harry said shaking her hand firmly.

" Likewise", Betty said, not even wincing at Harry's grip," He's such a cutie. You sure he's from Auradon", she asked Jessica.

" Actually, I'm a Isle of the Lost native. I only came to Auradon about a month or two ago", Harry answered.

" Oh an islander in Canvas. Do the Looneys know?", Betty asked.

" I'm pretty sure they have at least three Isle kids with them", Jessica replied.

" I hope they'll be okay", Betty said concerned.

Harry let out a small growl, startling Jessica and Betty. He felt hurt that they would assume his friends would hurt their guardians despite actually being afraid of them.

" My friends won't hurt anyone. We're good now", Harry said angrily.

Betty's eyes widened," You thought I meant that. No dearie, I was referring to your friends as the ones that I hope will be okay. The Looney Tunes aren't the most stable of people to be with, y'know", she said.

Harry calmed down, feeling guilty for assuming the worst of the woman in front of him. She seemed nice and innocent, not looking like something thst could potentially harm him.

" Sorry", Harry said sheepishly.

Betty smiled sadly," People back there must've assumed the worst of you all, huh".

Harry nodded slowly, causing the smile on Betty's face to drop a little and for Jessica's frown to become deeper.

" It's okay. We're not all that innocent either. Why don't you have a bite or something. There's some bagels in the fridge. Help yourself", Betty said directing him to the place behind the bar.

" Thank you", Harry mumbled before hopping over the bar and entering the kitchen.

He found the bagels just as Betty had told him. He took one out and observed it, old Isle habits of checking food kicking back in. Once he was sure it was safe, he took a large bite out of it and leaned against the sink, deep in thought.

' _How are they all not that innocent?_ '

Uma

Five minutes has passed since Brenner and the others left, leaving the girls and the kids with Selma, who hasn't spoken to them during that time. She was playing a game of solitaire on the dining room table, Harpo sitting quietly opposite her.

Uma had taken into consideration that the Warner siblings were indeed their own character. Unlike Mal, who looked at her surroundings, Uma preferred to observe people. And that was exactly what she was doing.

Chica was possibly the easiest. The young girl was obviously younger than her brothers and in love with cute things. She was a bit of a narcissist but unlike Audrey and other princesses in Auradon, she was careful of how she displayed herself, not wanting to seem shallow. She was spoiled, no doubt, by her brothers and possibly Brenner ( who Uma assumed was her father). But despite the princess-like attitude, this girl was fierce and sassy, something Uma admired.

Harpo was probably the most difficult one to decipher. He was much quieter than his siblings, it probably came with being the middle kid. He slightly reminded her of Carlos because of his curious nature and always tinkering with several objects. He was also quite goofy and aloof, especially with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, cracking jokes with his siblings, getting an occasional laugh out of Selma. But despite his aloof nature, he was a nice kid, a tad bit naive but nice.

Groucho was the complete opposite of his name. The boy was smooth, charismatic and charming as well as goofy, crazy and was quite a smart alec. He probably spoke a million words an hour. He was quite a flirt too, wrapping poor flustered Dizzy around his little finger( if only Evie was here to see this). He was the leader of his siblings and probably the stand-in father for the younger two( Brenner possibly the real father). He would usually turn to look at Harpo and Chica or glance at them to make sure they were okay, which was something everyone thought was sweet.

" Hey Shrimpy, what's brewing up there?", Mal asked, seating herself next to Uma.

" Nothing, just wondering when our guardians are coming back", Uma replied.

" Just give them a couple of minutes. They should be back by now", Mal said.

Uma glanced from the corner of her eye at Groucho, who looked at them with interest while his sister chatted with him.

" I don't think your roommate likes me", Uma said.

" I don't think he likes me either", Mal said shrugging," Not that I care".

Another explosion went off, causing Dizzy to run to them in fear. Uma rolled her eyes and removed the ten year old from her body. Suddenly a sharp knock on the door occurred.

" Canvas patrolmen, open up!"

The Warners panicked, looking at Selma pleadingly. The old lady groaned before leaving her game to head to an old cupboard.

" What are doing?", Dizzy asked curiously.

" Gettin' rid of the annoyance", Selma said smirking.

She opened the cupboard to reveal a giant rocket launcher. She took it and placed it over her shoulder with a small smile. She looked over to the Isle kids and smirked at their flabbergasted expressions.

" I love it when newbies see my husband", Selma said, referring to the rocket," We've had so much good times together", she said caressing it.

" Don't you think that's a little bit excessive", Mal asked.

" NOPE!", Selma said walking towards the door, the launcher ready.

The door burster open with several armed men about to walk into the house until they saw Selma with a giant rocket launcher pointing right at them.

" Hi boys", Selma said cheekily before launching it, blasting them bsck into the street where Danny and Brenner were fighting several other men.

" That's our cue!", Groucho said, grabbing Harpo and Chica before turning to the VKs," C'mon, we gotta a hike".

The girls looked at each other before following the Warners upstairs to a small bedroom. Harpo lifted the latch of the window, allowing his siblings and the girls passed onto the fire escape.

" What now?", Mal asked.

" What else can we do? Jump!", Groucho said leaping over the railings swiftly onto the ground.

If there was time, the VKs would've questioned how the boy's legs didn't break after impacting on the ground but that was out of the option. They jumped immediately after Chica and Harpo.

" There they are!", a patrolman said pointing at the Warners.

" Uh oh!", the Warners said in unison.

" Run for it!", Groucho screamed as the men began firing their weapons.

They ran through the alleyways, passing by a man and a lady scratching for food in the trashcan. Both their clothes were torn but they still seemed quite content.

They dodged through the twisted alleyways until they reached the road. It was deserted, which meant there would be no distraction, which irked the kids, even moreso now that it was evident that Chica was slowing down.

While running, Chica collapsed on the ground, holding a hand over her mouth and an arm over her stomach. Groucho and Harpo turned back to the sister.

" C'mon Chi, just two blocks now, we're almost there", Groucho said encouragingly.

" I can't", Chica moaned.

" You have to. Or else they'll put you back in the Bottle. C'mon, we can still make it!", Harpo said, helping her to her feet.

" Is she okay?", Mal asked concerned.

" She's just a little weak. Nothing to worry about", Groucho said.

" There they are!"

" Go go go!", Groucho exclaimed, lifting his sister bridal style.

Despite looking scrawny and weak, the boys (and Chica before getting weak) were quite fast. It surprised Uma that they had so much adrenaline.

Harpo looked behind him fearfully to see a man with a shock pistol staring and grinning at them.

" I got you kids now!", he said maliciously.

" I don't think so, amigo!"

Suddenly, a Brown and white blur ran past him, stopping before kicking the confused man in the face.

" Sergio! Right on time", Groucho exclaimed relieved.

" I believe there was a call for help and came right to the action", Sergio said.

He was roughly Mal's height and of Mexican decent. He wore a loose with shirt, with a red ascot and white shorts. His shaggy hair was covered by a large sombrero.

" Sergio Gonzales! One of the fastest men in Canvas", Sergio said looking at the VKs," Now, we must run like there's a giant bull is chasing us".

" Why?", Uma asked fearfully.

" Because his backup is coming", Sergio said pointing at the oncoming cars," Now Senor, hand me Chica".

Groucho handed Chica to Sergio who immediately placed her on his back. Once he was sure she was secure, he looked to her with a mischievous look, which she responded to with a smile.

" Hang on tight, senorita. Endale Endale Ill PARA!", Sergio said before running forward, the sound of Chica's excited squeal resonating through the air.

" Wow", Mal said surprised.

" If you think he's fast, you should meet our uncle, Racer", Harpo said, grabbing Mal and Dizzy's hand before running after Sergio, Chica and his brother who had grabbed Uma.

Before them was several bear traps, x's on the ground and mouse traps on the road. With the help of Sergio, they managed to swiftly dodge all the traps. But despite the traps stopping a few men, there were still many behind them.

" They're gaining on us!", Uma yelled.

" Not for long", Sergio said before whistling sharply.

Two blurs, one brown and the other was blue and orange. They ran towards the group, picking up the two oil barrels before throwing at the cars, crashing them in the process.

" Almost there!", Sergio said.

Mal felt herself get picked up by the blue blur from earlier while Dizzy was picked up by the brown one. She looked in front of her to see Brenner stopping in front of a wall that was painted with nine red rings with Danny and Emma.

" Brace yourselves!", Brenner yelled.

Seeing the wall in front of them, Mal quickly closed her eyes, waiting for the hard impact of the wall until she felt a small sucking sensation surround her before she was dropped on the ground.

The girls looked back to where they ran in to see a black portal on the wall they went through. Danny climbed through it casually before ripping it off. Several seconds later, the sound of crashing and bear traps resonated in the air.

The sound of laughter echoed through the air as Mal turned to see several men and a couple of women standing and laughing at the crashing sounds behind the wall.

" Better luck next time, gentlemen!", Brenner taunted before laughing along.

He walked over to Mal, sticking his hand out to her, which she took as he helped her to her feet.

" You okay?", Brenner asked.

" Couldn't be better", Mal said sighing before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a tall man with spiky blue hair looking at her with a small smile.

He started to make small hand gestures, at a quickening space. Mal watched with confusion, until Brenner stepped up beside her.

" Racer, buddy, I don't think she understands sign language, doc", Brenner said, making similar hand gestures.

Racer looked surprised, before a sad looked crossed over his face. He sent a small smile before waving farewell, returning to the rest of his pals.

" Who's that?", Mal asked.

" Racer Rhodes. Fastest man in Canvas. Leaves nothin' but dust in his tracks", Brenner said," I hope ya good at remembering names, because you gotta a lotta names to remember from now on, mac".

" Oh boy", Mal sighed.

' _This is gonna be a LONG punishment_ '

End of Chapter 8

 **UPDATE: I forgot about the character list.** **Character list:**

 **Selma (Slappy Squirrel)-Animaniacs**

 **Betty Bobby (Betty Boop)- Betty Boop/ Fleischer Cartoons**

 **Bentley- Sly Cooper**

 **Murray- Sly Cooper**

 **Sergio Gonzales (Speedy Gonzales)- Looney Tunes**

 **Racer Rhodes (Road Runner)- Looney Tunes**

 **Canvas patrolmen (Toon Patrol)- Who framed Roger Rabbit**

 **Lawrence McQuil (Launchpad McQuack)- Ducktales**


	9. Chapter 9: Back in Auradon

**Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Back in Auradon

It had been a few hours since the VKs had left the train station and Auradon, but Ben had already began to feel the effects of them not being around.

The hallways weren't as loud as they used to be when Jay and Harry would chase each other during a short game of tag. Mal's vanda-artwork no longer tainted the walls. No more barking of orders when it came to Uma leading the others. No laughter or the sound of sewing machines coming from the girl's dorm or the sound of Grand Theft Auto in boy's dorm. Everything was quiet.

And Ben hated every second of it.

He felt so many negative emotions at once that it was beginning to overwhelm him. Was this what the VKs felt before they came to Auradon?

" Ben dear"

Hearing his mother's voice snapped Ben out of his train of thought. He looked up to see his Belle's worried face.

" Don't be so sad deary. Me and your father will try everything in our power to bring them back", Belle said softly.

" Your mother's right. I won't rest until all the Isle kids are out of there. No one will ever have to go that place again", Beast said determined.

The promises his parents made to him made no good difference to his mood. His mind was still wondering in its dark place, not even attempting to crawl out.

" Why didn't you tell me about Canvas City?", Ben asked.

He saw his parents wince, the look of guilt evident on their aging faces.

" We... were going to tell you about it eventually. When you were older and more mature. We felt the information you would learn would be too... sensitive for you to handle", Beast said carefully.

Ben frowned deeply," Too sensitive. Dad, I've been to the Isle and that was already heartbreaking enough. What's so bad about Canvas City?", he asked.

It was Belle's turn to answer," There's nothing bad about it. It's just the people there are... a bit sick...", she said carefully.

Ben's frown distorted into a more concerned expression," Sick? What do you mean 'sick'?", he asked.

" They're a bit... delirious and not in a good state of mind. There's something about them that's... unhinged and abnormal. That abnormality was what made us come up with the idea of Canvas City", Beast tried to explain.

Ben frowned even deeper," But abnormality isn't a sin. It's something that makes people unique. They shouldn't be separated from everyone just because they're different", he said.

His parents looked at each other guiltily, unable to explain to their sensitive son about Canvas City.

" Just be glad that they're not on the Isle", Beast said as he and Belle left the room, leaving Ben alone.

The Prince plopped onto his bed in sadness and confusion, his parents attempt at comforting him was an utter failure. He rolled over onto his and groaned in frustration.

Suddenly, there was a rapid knocking on the door, alerting Ben of someone's presence. He lifted himself up and walked over to the door.

" If it's Chad or Audrey, go away", Ben said just as his hand touched the handle.

" Ben, it's Jane. We need to talk"

Ben opened the door to find Jane, who appeared flushed and depressed. She walked in without a greeting and went to sit on Ben's bed, with one leg daintily crossed behind the ankle.

" Hello to you too", Ben said in disbelief as he closed the door.

Jane looked shamefully up at him," Sorry for just walking in like that. I desperately needed someone to talk to. Lonnie's still at R.O.A.R practice and Doug is still busy tutoring. Heck, I'm not even sure if they know the VKs are gone!".

It was then that Jane bursted into tears," AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO CARLOS!!!", she sobbed.

Ben handed the half-fairy a small tissue, which she sadly took from his hand. She blew her nose into the tissue before tossing into the trashbin, sniffling a bit afterwards.

" Better?", Ben asked softly.

" A bit", Jane sniffled.

Ben sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jane sent him a sad smile as her eyes glistened.

" You seem awfully calm about this", she said sniffling.

Ben scoffed," I'm far from calm. I mean... Queen Leah and my own father banished my true love and her friends to a place that I haven't heard of until now. I don't even know if she made it there safely", he replied.

" I wouldn't be so worried. Mal's tough. I think she'll make it through", Jane said optimistically.

Ben chuckled," Yeah, that's probably why I found her attractive. She's probably forming an escape plan as we speak", he said hopefully.

There was a small silence in the air, it was comforting but even Jane can only take so much of it.

" Have you found any data on Canvas City?", Jane asked curiously.

" No I haven't... I've been so caught up with everything that was happening I never thought to look the place up", Ben said as he got up from his bed," I mean... I am the king. I should have access to those type of files, right. And Canvas City is a part of the USA, so I should be able to get those".

" Yeah but there's a bit of a problem with that", Jane said hesistantly.

" What?", he asked curiously.

" Only the royal family of Auroria Heights have access to those files. Which means...", Jane paused to let Ben finish her sentence.

" ... I'd have to get through Queen Leah to get to those files", Ben said as he groaned.

" Yep. Good luck with that", Jane said hopelessly.

" I'm doomed to be alone forever", Ben said dramatically.

" Well not forever... Mal will come back eventually...", Jane said carefully.

" When?", Ben asked exasperated.

" Depends. When do you think Queen Leah'll hit the final breath?", Jane said

sassily.

" If she doesn't soon, I'll personally request Hades to do it", Ben muttered.

" Ben", Jane scolded.

" What? It means she would've died of natural causes", Ben said shrugging.

Jane smirked," Who knew the VKs would've changed you that much that you're wishing death upon someone", she said.

" Look whose talking Miss. Smirk", Ben said playfully.

Jane lightly punched his arm, laughing at his playfulness as the previous tension from the room dissipated. As soon as she calmed down, a small thought crossed her mind.

" Hey... What time is it?", Jane asked.

" Uh...4:30... why?", Ben asked curiously.

Jane paled," R.O.A.R practice and the tutoring ended ten minutes ago...", she said.

" That means...", Ben said trailing off as he figured out the awkwardness of the situation.

" BEN! I CAN'T FIND EVIE ANYWHERE!!", Doug screamed as he burst through the door.

" Ben! Have you seen Jay or Harry anywhere?! There weren't at practice", Lonnie said walking passed Doug.

Lonnie noticed Ben and Jane sitting next to each other looking at her sadly.

" Did I... miss something...?", Lonnie asked confused.

Ben and Jane looked at each other before looking back at the oblivious Lonnie and Doug.

" I think you guys might wanna sit down for this one", Ben said calmly.

End of Chapter 9

 **Please review... pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top.**


	10. Chapter 10: Settling in

**I'm so sorry about how late this came out.**

Chapter 10: Settling in

Mal, Uma and Dizzy

Uma would be lying if she said she didn't feel intimidated by the army of colourful men that stood before her. She felt Dizzy creep behind her to hide from their beady eyes.

They had been outside for about twenty minutes after the patrolmen had chased them here. Their rescuers were not far away, regaining their energy and their guardians were checking up on the Warner trio, specifically Chica.

" So boys and Miss Webster. What, I say, what do you reckon we do with these kids?", one of the men asked.

He was the second tallest person there, towering over even Brenner and Danny. His tan skin was hidden beneath an auburn beard and bright red hair that covered his head. He had a large, bulky build, almost similar to King Beast with a bit of a growing beer belly. He had chocolate brown that had a youthful gleam in them, making him seem friendly but intimidating at the same time.

Brenner shrugged," We figured King Beasty gonna wanna come back for his daughter-in-law over there", pointing at Mal," But they're going to have to stay with us. Whether we or they like it or not", he said.

" Guess we, I say, we don't really got a choice in the matter, do we Hardaway?", the man said challenging.

" It's only for a lil' while doc, don't get ya bloomers in a knot", Brenner said, causing several men behind to snicker. He turned to the girls with a friendly expression," You ladies wanna introduce yourselves?", he asked.

Mal, Uma and Dizzy look at each other before looking at the Looney Tunes, who were looking at them with either impatience or curiosity. Luckily for Uma and Dizzy, Mal decided to do the talking.

" Uh hi everyone. I'm Mal and that is Dizzy and Uma", Mal said gesturing towards herself and the other two.

The Looney Tunes continued to stare at them, particularly Mal, some even blinked in disbelief, specifically, one woman who was hiding behind another male.

" Mal as in Mal-eficent", the woman said timidly.

" Yes", Mal said, bracing herself for backlash.

What she wasn't expecting was for the Looney Tunes to crack mischievous grins, the previous mirth that was in their eyes had returned and strengthened.

" I can't believe that witch reproduced!"

" You sure that's her kid? I mean, she looks so... good-looking"

" You'd think that hag would know about contraceptives"

" FELLAS!!!", Brenner yelled, getting everyone's attention," You're picking on the girl's mother over here", he huffed.

" It'sth not cool fellas. Not cool", Danny scolded.

" It's fine, actually. My mother having a child was a shock to the people in Auradon too", Mal explained.

Noticing the slight hurt in her voice, the Looney Tunes' mood faltered, feeling awful for possibly ruining her imprisonment even further. Brenner sighed before turning to the Warners, who had been watching the scene unfold quietly.

" Groucho, take Mal down to her room. And if ya can manage, take Chica with you. Harpo, take Dizzy up to Granny's apartment. I'll see you kids at dinner", Brenner whispered to the boys, who nodded and moved to take their respective VK.

" I want Frederick, Wile, Racer and Yosemite over at the soup kitchen. The rest of you, get back to whatever you were doing", Brenner commanded before beckoning Danny over," Take Uma to ya place and immediately come to the kitchen when she's settled. We need to discuss some things", he whispered.

Danny nodded before he went over to Uma who had been left alone in the whole bubble.

" You okay?", Danny asked.

" Peachy, just peachy", Uma replied," Can you take me to my room now?".

Danny grumbled as he guided Uma through the whirlwind of people over to one of the several complexes that were around.

Evie

Evie was extremely nervous about staying with her guardian. She was of course happy that she at least got to stay in a beautiful manor that overlooked Canvas City below them. But what made her nervous wasn't just her guardian...

It was her guardian's family.

How would they react to having the daughter of thethe Evil Queen live in their arm? Would they accept her with open arms or will they turn her down and discriminate her? Evie prayed it was the former.

While they were driving in, she managed to catch a glimpse of Scrooge's nephew and if she heard correctly, his name is Donald. And she also assumed that the jalopy belonged to him.

" Come lass. We have important matters to attend to", Scrooge said hurriedly.

Evie sprang out of the car before head-butting right into Donald who was going to open the car door for her. Evie gasped as Donald fell back onto butt, letting out an angry shriek of pain.

" Hey! Whatz the big idea?!", Donald shrieked.

Scrooge came from behind her and immediately whacked the middle-aged man with his cane. Evie could've sworn she heard a slight crack when the impact occured.

" Treat her with respect, Donald. She's a guest. So treat like one. Or it's back to Section C for you ya buzzin' freeloader!", Scrooge yelled.

" Yes Unca Scrooge", Donald said as he shivered fearfully.

Evie felt slightly sorry for him. She wondered if that might be her if she took advantage of Scrooge's hospitality. She didn't want to risk having a concussion. Or get on Scrooge's bad side.

" Come on now lass, me boys have been waitin' for ya since this morning", Scrooge said grinning in Evie's direction.

The old man lead Evie through the door to a glorious foyer, decorated in various decorations and paintings. She stared in awe at the infrastructure and the overall design. She almost couldn't wait to see the rest of the manor.

" Boys!", Scrooge called up from the end of the stairs," The new lass is here! Bring Abigail while ya at it!".

All Evie could hear was the bounding of small feet against carpeted wood and bell-like laughter of young children until she finally saw four children bouncing down the steps and eagerly greeting the old man with cheerful 'Unca Scrooge's.

Three identical boys and one girl. The boys' all had the same outfit on, all except for the colours as each had either red, blue or green. Their hair was white just like Scrooge's and were covered by caps of their unique colour. The girl too had white hair that was tied in a pink bow and looked slightly younger than the boys. She wore a bright pastel pink top with a white tutu that flared out quite nicely.

" It's lovely to see ya all too but remember ya have to greet ya guests", Scrooge said pointing at Evie, who the children eagerly smiled at.

" Hello!", they said happily.

One of the boys who was clad in a red sweater and cap, walked up to her and took her hand," Hi there. My names Hubert, but everyone calls me Huey!", he said respectfully.

" Nice to meet you Huey. I'm Evie", she said sweetly.

The next boy, who was clad in a blue sweater and cap walked up to her shyly and hesistantly held his hand out for a handshake," H-Hi, my name's Deuteronomy. I know it's pretty long name so I ask people just to call me Dewey", he said shyly.

Evie gently took and shook his hand, smiling gracefully at him," Nice to meet you too Dewey".

The last boy walked up to her with a slight swagger," Hi there, the name's Louis. Louis Luck. But you can call me yours", he said as he placed a small peck on her knuckles.

" Louis Luck. The lass is twice ya size", Scrooge scolded.

" Sorry. You can call me Louie though", he said sheepishly.

" Nice to meet you Louie", Evie said shaking his hand lightly.

And last but not least was the girl, who patiently waited her turn. As she noticed Louie leaving, she eagerly hopped up to Evie.

" Hi! My name's Abigail Vanderquill. But you can just call me Abby!", she said enthusiastically.

As Evie stuck out her hand, she didn't expect Abby to pounce on her to give her a hug," I'm so happy! Finally another girl in the house. Don't get me wrong. I love my granny but I need someone who was young like me. And I got her", she said happily.

" Speaking of ya grandmother, lass. Luckworth! Ms. Blakely! Come meet the new guest!", Scrooge exclaimed.

From another room emerged a tall man and a rather chubby stout woman. The man carried himself in a dignified manner, with his nose up in the air and his suit without a speck of dust. The woman looked sweet and motherly, carrying a small humble smile on her face that reminded Evie of Fairy Godmother. She was starting to miss Auradon.

" Well hello there dear. My name is Ms. Blakely, May I take your bag?", the woman offered kindly.

Remembering her mirror, Evie declined politely," No thank you. I can manage", she said.

" May I escort you to your room madam?", Luckworth asked.

" That doesn't sound like too much of a bad idea", Evie said thoughtfully. She was really exhausted and could use some rest.

" Oh! Can we help too Unca Scrooge?!", Huey asked.

" Go ahead lads. I have work to do in me money bin. Help Luckworth show the lass her room", Scrooge said as he smiled down at them.

Scrooge looked up toward Evie, tipping his hat over," See ya all at dinner".

Dizzy

Emma guided her up the steps to her apartment which was right on the top floor of this specific complex.

" Sorry if the place is a little untidy. I haven't had time to properly clean it up since my boys tend to be messy", Emma said apologetically.

" That's fine. I'm used to messes anyway. My mother's apartment wasn't exactly a clean place at all", Dizzy said.

" I'm actually very scared to leave you alone in there. My boys can be... violent", Emma said carefully.

" I'm sure they're not that bad", Dizzy said reassuringly.

Emma smiled at the girl's optimism but Granny knew her boys. She would still find chunks of her broken piano on Frederick's poor car.

She opened the apartment door, sighing in relief as the apartment was still in the same condition she left it in, that meant neither Sylvester or Timothy had woken up yet. Hector laid sprawled across the crouch with his arm over his eyes, snoring softly.

But what interested Dizzy was the covered bird cage at the window.

Emma lead Dizzy into a small bedroom in the hallway. It wasn't as lively painted as the rest of the house, but the clean white walls didn't make the room seem too dark.

" Now Dizzy. I don't want you to leave this room until I return. If you hear anything break outside, don't leave the room. It would mean that Sylvester is awake as well as Timothy. Please stay in the room", Emma pleaded.

" Don't worry! I'll stay here until you get back. They won't even know I'm here", Dizzy said as she crossed her fingers behind her back. She couldn't help it, she was a VK.

" I'll be back in an half an hour", Emma said before leaving Dizzy in the room.

After a few minutes just as Emma was heard leaving the apartment. Dizzy quietly opened the door and peeked out in curiosity. Everything was as still as the dead. She quietly creeped out back to the lounge where the blanket covered bird cage stood. But as she crept closer, she didn't hear the flutter of wings from right behind her.

Dizzy lifted the blanket and peeked in but was surprised to find no bird inside at all. She frowned, throwing the blanket off to get a brighter view but found no bird in sight.

" I thought there was a bird in here", Dizzy said to herself.

" Well, I don't see a bird pwincess"

Dizzy jumped back in surprise, her glasses falling off in the process as she landed on the floor with a thud.

" I tawt I saw a wittle girl"

When Dizzy opened her eyes, she found something floating or fluttering in front of her. It was small and yellow and holding something she'd recognise anywhere: her glasses.

Quickly she grabbed them and put them on to see who was the one who spooked her. When her vision finally became clear, she saw her small fairy staring at her with a large grin.

" I did! I did see a wittle girl!", he said.

He had the average height and appearance of a Neverland fairy, but his human like clothes made the distinction. His hair was messy with three long locks of it appearing black as the rest of his hair was a golden blonde. His clothes were mostly yellow until his jeans and shoes which were orange. His facial features were boyish, appearing cute and innocent with his baby blue eyes which strengthened the belief of innocence. Dizzy gasped at the sight of him.

" Are you... a real fairy?", Dizzy asked in amazement.

" No. I'm a canary", he replied sarcastically," The name's Timothy, but everyone calls me Timmy or Timmy Pie. What's yours pwincess?", he asked.

" Dizzy. Dizzy Tremaine", she replied.

" Tremaine? As in Lady Tremaine? From Cinderella", Timmy asked.

" Yeah, she's my grandmother", Dizzy answered.

" Well, you sure are one unwucky kid. Just like I'm one unwucky fairy. Ya see, there's this big fella. Sylvester. He chases me all the time. But don't worry about lil' ol' me. I can handle 'em", Timmy said sweetly.

" TIMMY YOU BASTARD! YOU CHOPPED UP MY MAGAZINESTH"

" Oh wook, here's da the lil' putty tat now", Timmy said sweetly as a human man burst into the room," Prepare kid, this is gonna get messy".

' What the Isle did I get myself into?!'

Uma

She knew Danny had a bit if an ego but she hadn't imagined this:

The entire lounge area was covered in posters of him and photographs that either him alone or with others, but what mattered that he was in every picture doing something weird and... looney.

" Welcome to my humble abode", Danny said dramatically.

" Not sure about the humble part", Uma muttered before saying," What's with these posters. You famous or something?", she asked.

" Of course darling. I'm Danny Dodgers! The most famous actor and comedian in the USA", Danny boasted.

" After Brenner", someone said smugly.

Danny growled," Tina, babe, must you crash my thunder?".

A woman about as young as Danny stood in the doorway of another room. She had, caramel skin, brown eyes and brown hair. She was in a gown and slippers, frankly looking like she had just recently woken up.

" You must the kid that's staying with us. Tina Russo, this idiot's girlfriend", she said lazily.

" Nice to meet you", Uma said shaking her hand.

" Danny didn't bore ya with his stories now did he? He's got a bit of a kooky imagination. If you ever need confirmation of literally ANYTHING he says, just ask me or Brenner", Tina said.

" I'll have you know, that the pantsing King Beast prank really did happen. Sergio and Racer were there. Ask them!", Danny exclaimed defensively.

" I would but I'd like to hit the hay before I got to leave for work t'night", Tina said disinterested.

While watching them interact, Uma thought back to everyone else that came with her. She wondered if they were going through a weirder situation.

" I hope we get outta here soon", Uma murmured.

End of Chapter 10

 **Character list**

 **Frederick- Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes)**

 **Huey, Dewey and Louie Luck- Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck (Ducktales)**

 **Abigail Vanderquill- Webbigail Vanderquack (Ducktales)**

 **Timmy Pie- Tweety Pie (Looney Tunes)**

 **Sylvester- Sylvester (Looney Tunes)**

 **Hector- Hector (Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries)**

 **Ms. Blakely- Ms. Beakley (Ducktales)**

 **Luckworth- Duckworth (Ducktales)**

 **Tina Russo- Tina Russo (The Looney Tunes Show)**

 **Please review. Pretty please.**


	11. Chapter 11: Calm down

**Trying to update more now that I'm on my summer break and I've taken a break from my main story. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Calm down

Harry

" Alright, Harry, time to go", Jessica said entering the kitchen.

It had been several minutes since the last bomb had gone off and Jessica was sure the coast was clear. The Looney Tunes timed their bombs and Jessica over the last fifteen years had learned the different timing. The last blast had happened over a half hour ago, which meant two things: the boys won or they got captured. Jessica went with the former since there was never a day in Canvas City where those men would get captured.

" Is the party over already?", Harry asked.

" Not a party. The Looney Tunes always have to fend off the patrolmen", Jessica explained.

" Aren't they government officials or somethin like that?", Harry asked Jessica just as she waved farewell to Betty.

" Anything connected to royalty down here aren't good things. The city is already on edge with your lady of the court friend being here WITH the Looney Tunes of all people. I admit that even I was on edge", Jessica said as she and Harry walked down the now-crowding street.

" Ah'm guessin ya last encounter wit royalty ended badly", Harry said thoughtfully.

Jessica sighed," You have no idea", she said exasperated.

The two walked quietly in the streets. Harry admired the scenery while following Jessica. He admitted it, seeing the graffiti and dull buildings made him think back to his best memories of the Isle. Harry slipped his hand into his pocket to feel for his hook and grasped around the handle. He had slipped it in there in case he scared his guardian. Now, he just wanted to feel it for comfort.

" We're here", Jessica announced as she walked up the steps of an apartment building with Harry following her not too far bedhind.

Harry walked woth Jessica up until the third floor where she stopped in front of a dark door that was slightly ajar. The woman muttered something before walking inside with Harry in tow.

" Roger, honey bunny, are you home?", Jessica called.

The loud sound of a pot falling onto the floor surprised Harry. Jessica practically sprinted in her stilettos towards the kitchen where a man laid across the floor in a dizzy state.

" Roger, what happened?", Jessica asked concerned.

The man sat up, clutching his head as he leaned into his wife," Sorry Jess, I tried making dinner but I forgot about the jinxed pot", Roger said chuckling sheepishly.

Roger was shorter than Jessica with a lean body. His fiery red hair was wild and in all compass directions with some stray white streaks. His eyes are sapphire blue, a shade lighter than the blue bowtie with yellow polka-dots. Over his white shirt was red overalls with the knees covered in orange patches. He also wore yellow gloves. Roger smiled sheepishly, showing one tooth that was bigger than the other. Overall, he had a rather goofy appearance compared to Jessica's enticing and lustrous appearance.

" Darling, I told you I was going to be home early. Now you can't even sit up straight. I'm going to try and salvage dinner, why don't you go say hello to Harry", Jessica said pulling her husband to his feet.

" Who's Harry?", Roger asked.

" He's the boy from Auradon that will be staying with us for a bit. Remember that letter we received yesterday?", Jessica said.

" Oh!! That Harry!!", Roger said getting out of his dizzy state," I didn't think he'd come so soon! I feel so underdressed. What does he like? What's his favourite colour? His favourite food? His favourite music genre? Favourite Pokemon? I need details, Jess!", he said excitedly.

Jessica chuckled," Darling, he just arrived today. I barely know who his parents are", she said.

Roger puffed his chest and with a determined smile he said," Then I shall make it my duty to make sure that Harry will have the bestest time here or my name isn't Roger Rucker", he said determined.

Jessica giggled at her husband's enthusiasm. There were days where she wondered how did she end up with such a lovely man.

" I'm sure he will. He has the best comedian in Canvas looking after him", Jessica said softly kissing his cheek.

Roger blushed at the affection," Well I wouldn't call myself 'the best'", he said bashfully.

" We'll see how Harry feels about it", Jessica said smiling before Roger hopped to the lounge.

Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway. Jessica had left him for a while there and he wasn't sure what to make of himself. He assumed her husband may have gotten hurt due to the loud sound earlier and was checking up on him. Although, that thought chnged now.

" HIYA THERE!", Roger said happily, scaring Harry enough to bringout his hook.

" Woah now, calm down big guy. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Roger, you'll be staying with me and my wife, Jessica, I'm sure you know her by now. C'mon, take a seat! Jessy's making dinner and while she cooks, we can get to know each other", Roger said excitedly as he dragged Harry inside.

It weirded the pirate out. This man is so bubbly and excitable compared to Jessica, who Harry figured was cold, blunt and feisty, basically someone who Harry assumed would be with a typical Gaston instead of a goofy Le Fou like Roger. Yet despite the oddity of the couple, Harry felt himself begin to relax as he half-listened to Roger's excited chatter and the sweet humming of Jessica from the kitchen.

For the first time in a long while, Harry felt safe.

Jay

The van came to a stop at an old warehouse next to an apartment building. Sly opened the back doors and hopped out with Jay to help Bentley out of the van and into his wheelchair. When the three left the van, Murray drove into the warehouse where the van will stay hidden to avoid suspicious questions from the patrolmen.

" Jay, welcome to our hideout!", Sly said as he led the teen down an alleyway to where the fire escape was and prompted the boy to climb up.

They climbed up until the sixth and highest floor where Sly's apartment was situated. The master thief opened the window and slid inside with Jay following. Jay gaped at the amount of stuff that was strewn about in the room. This was thieve's heaven, even if some of these items generally did belong to Sly, the amount of random trinkets would have made his father happy for a whole year.

" Sorry about the mess. I don't stay here often. But I guess I have to now", Sly said as he used his cane to place a chipped teapot on the table.

" It's cool. My dorm room almost looks exactly like this", Jay said trying to keep a cool composure.

Sly chuckled," Must have looted those royals real good, huh", he said.

" Yeah, I even stole one mean prince's phone. That douchebag used my friend's crush on him to make her do his homework. And then he still called her a 'cheater'", Jay said angrily as he balled his fists.

Using his cane, Sly tipped Jay's chin to gain his attention," Calm down, will ya. You're in Canvas now. That twat is miles away in Auradon drinking cocktails and playing golf while we're here... stealing from those who mistreated us and stole from the poor. You may not be here permanently like the rest of us, but now's a good time to really figure out your life and try... slipping into the lifestyle of everyone. In all honesty, I think you're gonna like it here, much more than Auradon. And who knows when you're leaving anyway?", he said.

" But-"

" No buts, bums or asses here. We're two thieves against the city of choas", Sly said twirling his cane," And we... are going to make the most of your stay and mke sure that asshat ia off your mind".

" How?", Jay asked.

" Easy. Tomorrow, I'm going to show you the ropes of Canvas City through my eyes. And if you undertstand enough, you can become my apprentice", Sly said.

" Seriously!", Jay said excitedly.

" Yep" Sly said before pausing and grinning," In fact, we can start with lesson 1, which is-", he said walking towards the door as furious knocking erupted.

Sly opened the door and the pissed face of Carmelita Montoya Fury appered.

" You dragged a kid into this!", she shrieked.

" -How to evade Carmelita's anger"

Gil and Carlos

True to the theory, some of the roads had been closed off, leading the four men to take refuge in a nearby diner. It never took long for the roads to reopen again, so they opted to eat while the patrolmen are still on the lookout for remaining Looney Tunes members.

" Thanks Clarabelle", Mickey said digging into his sandwich.

" My pleasure, Mickey, you boys want anything else", Clarabelle asked.

" We're fine for now, Miss Clarabelle. Thank you", George said sweetly.

" She's nice", Gil said happily.

" And a fantastic baker. These beignets are better than the ones in Auradon", Carlos said as he hungrily munched on the baked good.

Mickey chuckled," I'll be sure to tell her that later", he said," I gotta call Minnie and ask her to meet us here. She must be worried aick by now. Got a couple of cents on ya, Goofy?".

" Just fer one call though. Hope she picks up", George said handing Mickey the little change he had before the latter sprinted out the door.

" Why doesn't he just use a cellphone?" Carlos asked. He figured people had cellphones here.

" We don't have those here. We just have regular ol' payphones", George said.

" Oh, we didn't have phones on the Isle either nor these payphone thingies you mentioned. What are those by the way?", Gil asked curiously.

" They're telephones ya have to use coins for in order to make a call. They're usually a couple a cents", George explained.

" Oh, like an arcade machine", Gil said thinking he got it.

George chuckled," Somethin like that", he said.

Gil was about to ask another question but he immediately went silent at something... or someone he saw in front of him. Carlos noticed Gil's sudden silence and followed his gaze to the man standing in the doorway.

He towered over everyone with his burly build and hanging gut, even Mr. Geef. The white gloves on his hand were inside his broken blue overalls that hung onto his enormous body. One of his pantsleg was stitched closed, where a wooden peg stood in place of a foot. The stubble on his double chin failed to hide the grime and ashes that covered his tired face.

" GEEF! I came to bring your boy back!", the man exclaimed, his voice booming across the diner, frightening Gil even further.

Carlos monitored his friend's behaviour and the familiar appearance of that man coming towards them. It was only when he finally reaches the table did Carlos realise something.

This man... reminded Gil of Gaston.

" Hiya Pete!", George said boisterously.

Pete grumbled in response to the man' s greeting before handing George two little boys who lookes strikingly similar to the latter. The boys looked at them curiously before bringing their attention back to George.

" Dad...", Gil murmured.

Pete looked away from George to where Gil and Carlos sat, eyebrow raised.

" Who's these two?", Pete asked glaring at them suspiciously.

Gil was beginning to breathe heavily at Pete's menacing leer. Carlos assumed that this was one of the villains Gary had mentioned.

" They're the kids me and Mickey's taken care of from Auradon", George said, readjusting the red headed toddler on his lap.

" Is that so?", Pete said lowly.

" Don't... D-D", Gil stuttered.

" Gil, calm down. It's not him. He's on the Isle", Carlos murmured," Try to think good things, okay".

Gil's breathing slowed down just as Pete turned his attention away from them to the entrance where Mickey stood hand-in-hand with a petite woman.

She had brown eyes with long lashes. Her hair was in the same style as Dizzy's with bangs added. Her face was round and her cheeks were full, giving off a young and innocent appearance. She wore a black off-shoulder blouse with a blue skirt and yellow heels. On her head was a large pink bow.

" Well well well, if it isn't lil' Mickey Miller. The second son of the great Disney. Still hidin' behind ol' Oswald I see", Pete taunted.

" Afternoon to you too, Pete", Mickey said curtly.

" Mrs. Miller", Pete said looking at the woman next to Mickey.

" Pete", she said with a nod of acknowledgment.

" Came by to drop the goof's twerps and I figured you'd ve here when the apartment were lookin' bare. Now best be on my way. I've got to get my lil' Pistol some uniform", Pete said before briskly walking past the pair," See ya at the club tonight, little mouse".

" I don't know how you can stand that man, Mickey", the woman sneered.

" He's the club's landlord, Minnie. I have no other choice", Mickey said patting her hand gently," Besides, he softened up after he got kids and married Peg. He's much more bearable now", he said optimistically.

Minnie frowned," I'd love to disagree with you but you're right", she said.

Mickey grinned," I know. Now c'mon, let's go meet Carlos", he said taking her over to the teen.

" Hey there! Sorry for the delay. I got lost for five minutes running back home. On the brightside, I found who I was looking for! Carlos, this is Minnie, the love of my life", Mickey said cheerfully before faltering before noticing Gil's pale face," Gee Gil, you aren't looking too good. What happened George?".

" I think Pete spooked him a bit", George said.

" Well, he is a bit intimidating", Carlos said carefully.

Pete gave a lot of villain vibes to Carlos. Call it an Isle sense, but he could somehow sense when someone has a good amount of evil in them. And Pete definitely had a lot in him, maybe not Gaston bad but the evil is brewing.

" Is Pete a villain?-Or was he one before?", Carlos asked carefully in case he made them angry.

" Yes he is", George, Mickey and Minnie said in unison.

" Then what's he doing here? Shouldn't he be on the Isle?", Gil asked. Not that he wanted Pete on the Isle.

" It's... complicated", Minnie said hesitantly.

" How complicated?", Carlos prodded.

" Complicated enough that you're just going to have to see it to understand it", Mickey said shaking his head as he clutched his gloved hands," Now, enough with the brooding, let's get you boys to your new respective homes!".

Carlos and Gil looked at each other before reluctantly following their guardians to their new homes.

Uma

In the last 30 minutes, Uma had learned a lot about Tina and her relationship with Danny and about the area she was living in. The woman was sassy with a lot of spunk, independent and could easily deal with the nonsense around her, which was what made Uma respect her a lot. Danny however...

Danny, in a weird crazy **daft** way, reminded her of herself. Especially Danny's jealousy/friendship with/of Brenner reminded her of her relationship with Mal. The two would constantly try to one-up the other until something kicks them back down into being friends again.

" Brenner always used to do this trick to tumble Danny's words. It's hilarious. Since you're new, it might take a while until they do it again so that you won't freak out", Tina said as she sipped her glass of wine.

Another tidbit Uma had picked up about Tina: she was a lover of wine.

" Sounds like there's never a boring time in this place", Uma commented.

Tina chuckled," Yep. Brenner and the others like to keep things interesting. Once, Brenner proposed a wrestling match between two of his pals, Frederick and Barney, and the fight went on for hours. Danny and the Warners sold tickets", she said fondly.

Uma snorted at the story. The Looney Tunes seemed like quite an exciting bunch, albeit somewhat wild. Today's incident proved that they weren't quite all there.

" Yeah, though the fight ended pretty quickly when the Canvas patrolmen came in and started firing their shock pistols. Then the Warners got captured and Brenner was in haze for months", Tina said, her mood dampening," This place wasn't as lively without them and with Brenner losing his pep over their capture, it was up to Danny to take up Brenner's role".

Uma's brows furrowed," Why were they captured? I get they're a lil' crazy but to get captured...", she said.

" Eh, people get captured all the time in Canvas, sweets. If you're Looney Tune however, that's a different story. We never get captured. The Warners arrest spooked everyone in the city, especially us. Capturing people that's directly related to us is like scoring gold in a river nowadays. The patrolmen got raises for getting the three out of the four Warners", Tina explained.

" There's four of 'em?", Uma said confused.

" There's actually five: Groucho, Zeppo, Gummo, Harpo and Chica. But Gummo died before Chica was born and Zeppo lived with his 'dad' before eventually running to Brenner months after the other three's capture", Tina explained.

" Oh...", Uma said softly," Is Brenner their father?".

Tina shrugged," Nobody knows. I joined the gang a while ago and at the time, the kids were already running around. Theories were running around that Brenner is their father and their mother was some performer of a sorts. Others believed Brenner is their step-dad because of what happened to Zeppo. One theory was that their mother abandoned them and Brenner found them and adopted them. One theory that I hated was that they were kidnapped by Brenner and their real parents were killed by him", she said warily.

" Killed?", Uma choked out.

" Relax, will ya. It was just a theory after all. I doubt Brenner would kill anyone on purpose. Besides, out of everything, most people believe the step-dad story", Tina said calmly.

" They better, or otherwise Groucho's gonna unleash Zeppo on their asses", Danny said, surprising Uma.

" How much did you hear?", Uma asked.

" Warner's capture. Those were a dark couple of months", Danny said taking Tina's wine glass and gulping down what was left of it.

" How was the meeting?", Tina asked.

" Boring. Brenner said we're going to have to reset the traps in case the patrolmen come back for a round two. Which sucks because we're going to have wake up at 3AM to get everything covered again", Danny said collapsing next to Uma.

" Ouch", Uma winced.

" Life of a Looney Tune, kid. Don't ever become a outlaw", Danny said," By the way, this is schedule for your new school. Luckily, you and one of your friends... Evie I think her name is, are in my class while the rest are scattered. Though I think that Mal girl is in Brenner's. Good luck to her then", he muttered.

" Wait, how are you teachers and outlaws?", Uma asked.

" Plot hole", Danny muttered before explaining," The city never had a proper education system so everyone asked us if we could teach the kids some skills in Canvas survival, since it's pretty damn well known thst no one except your little group is gonna be leaving this place".

" So, you're teaching kids how to be outlaws", Uma said with a raised eyebrow.

" No, we're teaching kids to use their gifts in order to make it up the ladder in this hellhole. Know the difference sweetheart, it'll get ya allies. Now, get to bed. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow", Danny said.

" Where's my room?", Uma asked.

" Second door to the right of the kitchen. If you fall through the floor, just call me", Danny said calmly.

" Fall through the floor?!", Uma exclaimed.

" There's a reason we call this place the **Termite** Terrace, sweetheart", Danny laughed before he and Tina left, with the wine bottle, to their bedroom.

Evie

Evie hummed a small little song while she brushed her hair in front of her room's vanity. The room Scrooge has put her in was beautiful, Victorian style bedroom that was covered in beautiful oak that reminded her of some of the older sections of Auradon Prep.

" Why do you brush your hair if when you fall asleep, it'll get messy again?"

Evie turned towards the door to find Abbigial looking at her curiously from the door.

" Because I was raised doing it", Evie said," It's become more of a habit than a wanted routine".

" Okay! Did I mention that your hair is super pretty", Abbigial said cheerfully," So much more prettier than my boring short white hair".

Evie had to admit she did a double take when she saw nearly everyone had white hair, especially the children.

" Wel, why did you dye it white?", Evie asked.

" Dye it?", Abbigail said confused," This is my natural hair colour. No one here would ever dream of dying their hair here".

Evie's brows furrowed," That's your natural hair colour? Are you perhaps albino?", she asked.

" No, trust me, we had Uncle Scrooge check. We're still normal by Canvas standards", Abbigail said hesitantly," Why? Isn't that also your natural hair colour?".

" No. I just got blue highlights. My hair isn't really like this", Evie said as she twirled a lock of it absent-mindedly.

" Oh gee. I always thought when people outside of Canvas got weird hair colours, I assumed it was natural like ours", Abbigail said sheepishly.

" It's fine. Do you know how many Auradonians believe purple is Mal's natural hair colour? Heck, I don't even think Ben knows Mal is actually blonde", Evie snickered.

" Huh, so the royals aren't perfect as they say they were", Abbigail said.

Evie frowned," What made you think they were perfect?", she asked.

Abbigail shrugged," Because they called us imperfect and the people on the Isle low lives. It was a matter of perspective. We think the royals are pompous jackasses that will probably get assassinated the moment they step into the city and we don't know much about the Isle, so we just call it the Blank Space", she explained.

" How can you guys take such comments?", Evie asked.

If she were in their shoes, she would have been as angry as Beast on a bad day. She didn't take insults lightly, criticism maybe because designers should be able to take criticism but insults are another thing.

Then Evie saw something she didn't expect. Abbigail smirked," Because the imperfect people are always the ones who are the most unpredictable. Perfect is predictable. Those schmoozers can be perfect all they like, the more perfect they are, the more easier it is to take them down", she said.

If it weren't for Abbigail's all-out girly girl appearance and niceness, Evie could have sworn this child was raised on the Isle.

" I guess I misjudged this city. I guess you guys do have a lot of spunk. I can admire that", Evie said.

" Thanks", Abbigail said," You're not too shabby yourself, princess".

" Princess?", Evie questioned.

" You carry yourself like one. Kindness and grace and all. You have what the newer generation lack. That, will get you far here", Abbigail explained.

" Thanks Abbigail", Evie said.

" Call me Abbie. That's what my friends call me", she said kindly before leaving Evie alone in the room.

Evie set her brush down before retreating to her bed. She turned off the light and tucked herself in before closing her eyes. However, she heard her door open and the sound of a cane hitting the wooden floor alerted Evie.

" Ya asleep, lass", Scrooge asked.

" Not yet", Evie said.

" Came to say g'night and to see ya to bed", Scrooge explained.

" Thank you Mr. McLuck", Evie said," Good night".

" G'night lass. Welcome to Canvas City"

End of Chapter 11

 **You might be wondering: where's Mal and what happened to Dizzy. Number 1 will be answerd next chapter and number 2 is up to your imagination.**

 **Character List:** **-Pete: Pete (Goof Troop version) *There's a lot of different versions so I opted for this one***

 **Minnie Miller: Minnie Mouse**

 **Roger Rucker: Roger Rabbit (Who framed Roger Rabbit?)**

 **Clarabelle: Clarabelle Cow( Mickey Mouse shorts)**

 **R and R**


	12. Chapter 12: Down the rabbit hole

**Here's chapter 12. I hope you enjoy!** Chapter 12: Down the rabbit hole

Groucho had led Mal through the maze that was the Termite Terrace. Harpo carried Chica on his back as they walked along the path. Every minute, Mal would feel eyes on her or she would see the siblings waving at someone.

" A lot of people live here", Mal commented.

" Is it overwhelming?", Harpo asked.

" It's just... never mind", Mal muttered.

Harpo nodded before walking forward alongside his brother. Mal glanced at Chica, whose pale skin had started regaining some colour but had fallen asleep whilst her brother carried her.

" So... you're from the Isle... what's that like?", Groucho asked awkwardly.

" Gloomy. A little dangerous. Although we don't throw bombs at each other", Mal said pointedly.

Groucho sighed," You're going to have to get used to that. Everyone in Canvas loves explosives. Fireworks, bombs, dynamite, grenades, you name it", he explained.

" Why though?", Mal asked curiously.

Groucho grinned," Apparently, it drove the royals nuts. Thinking someone's gonna blow up their precious castles. Brenner said he nearly scared the cruelty outta Leah", he said with a wild grin.

Mal chuckled," Things must always have been chaotic in Auradon at the time, huh?".

" Yeah. Granny says that it was even more chaotic when the villains were still around", Groucho exclaimed.

" Did they ever bother you guys, the adults I mean?", Mal asked.

Harpo snorted," Nah, it was the other way around", he said.

" We annoyed everyone. Heroes, villains, minions, sidekicks, damsel royals, some businessmen, blah blah blah", Groucho explained.

" It's our greatest trait", Harpo said boisterously.

Mal giggled at their antics. She wondered how often everyone would have gotten in trouble with their schemes and shenanigans. Reaching a building, they climbed up the flight of stairs until they reach the top floor.

" Here we are! Home sweet home", Groucho said before knocking on the door.

" State your business", a young child's voice said from behind the door.

" Zeppo, open the door before I get Harpo to bash ya skull in", Groucho said flatly.

There was a moment of silence before a series of locks unlocking were heard before the door swung open.

" Well well well, look who finally came...", Zeppo paused when he saw Mal curiously looking at him,"...home... who's the chick?", he asked rudely.

Zeppo looked exactly like Groucho and Harpo. But unlike the two boys, whose eyes were brown, his eyes were blue. He stood a little shorter than Groucho but was much taller than Harpo. He wore a black oversized hoodie that covered the top of his green gym shorts with gloves. And just like Harpo, he was barefoot.

" Zep, be nice", Groucho chided," She's a guest".

Zeppo rolled his eyes," Fine, who's the girl?", he drawled.

" This is Mal. She'll be staying with us until Beasty decides to pick her and her friends up", Groucho explained.

" Grand. Will she be sleeping in the guest room we don't have? Because, surely, we don't have an extra bed", Zeppo said in a sarcastic tone.

Groucho shrugged," We figured one of us or Brenner would be sleeping on the couch. Now can we come in?", he said.

" I figured you were just going to enter like you usually do", Zeppo said before stepping aside.

They stepped into the hallway that lead into three different rooms before turning into a corner. The wallpaper had tears but still looked new. Photos in frames hanged up on the wall, decorating the otherwise bland hallway.

" Welcome to our home!", Groucho said dramatically," And I'll be your tour guide today. Over here, we see the Hallway of Memories, which includes the ever-wonderful baby pictures of Zeppo!"

" Hey! Don't bring that up!", Zeppo yelled.

" Don't care! Over here to your left, we have our kitchen, where many cookies were made and leftover dinner camps out. And Brenner has still to get rid of the ugly mint colour!... C'mon, it's been a year", Groucho said charmingly before his comment on the kitchen, then he just looked plain grouchy," But whatever! Onto the living room!".

" Here's the living room! Where Brenner and we would spend most of our time watching television or eating because we're not allowed to take food into our room. As you can see the living room is a lovely brown colour to add to the feeling of family warmth because Brenner refuses to buy a heater. Also, the furniture may be second hand, but it's been here since Chica's birth so... yeah, too much info, let's continue. And behind that door over there is the closet, where most of our hanger-required clothes go. If ya got any dresses, coats, clothing that can't be folded or fit in the drawers, it goes in the closet, got it?", Groucho explained.

" Got it", Mal said nodding, although she wasn't quite sure what he was asking about.

" Now onwards to the next room, over here we have the bathroom! Since you're a girl who has clearly got things in both the upper area and the lower area, you get to bath by yourself", Groucho explained.

" Lucky", Chica muttered tiredly.

" Did we wake you?", Groucho asked.

" Kinda. But it's fine. It's amusing seeing the poor girl get confused by your salesman persona", Chica said with a tired grin.

Mal blushed in embarrassment," You just talk so fast. It was hard to keep up with what you're saying", she explained.

" I get that a lot. But Brenner's worse, y'know, he can twist people's words all for the sake of being an ass", Groucho said chuckling.

" Or to make whatever someone says sound dirty", Zeppo added.

" Mostly the former", Groucho quipped before continuing," Anyway, onto the last area of our beloved home is our bedroom. Look at all the bunk beds! I hope mine is still reserved".

Zeppo rolled his eyes," You're just lucky Brenner didn't take in anymore kids", he quipped before turning to Mal," Well... at that time".

" Let me guess. I broke the record", Mal drawled.

" He just couldn't say no", Zeppo said shaking his head.

Mal chuckled before looking at the room itself. Three bunk beds littered the room. LED lights and stickers hung from the beds. It was untidy, with toys and clothes scattered everywhere but the kids didn't seem to mind and Brenner possibly didn't either... that or he hasn't stepped into the room for a long time.

" So where do I sleep?", Mal asked.

" We're still trying to figure that out", Groucho said," In the meanwhile, why don't you unpack? We've got extra space in the drawers".

" It seems so. Majority of your clothes are on the floor anyway", Mal retorted.

Groucho scoffed," Well 'scuse you lady, this is the best system to work with. Plus, laundry day is less of a workout", he said defensively.

" Yeah. Brenner always loses his wallet in here. Luckily for us, we know this place inch-by-inch, meaning we get free cash!", Zeppo said smugly before he felt Brenner's wallet get ripped out of his hand.

" I'll be taking that", Brenner said as he stuffed the wallet in his pocket.

" You guys didn't warn me!", Zeppo exclaimed.

" We didn't even see him come into the room", Mal replied.

" Ain't I a stinker", Brenner said smugly," C'mon, dinners inside".

" Ooh, what'cha got?", Harpo asked excitedly.

" Chilli. And this time, I went to Panchito early to get it", Brenner said as he brought out the steaming pot in the kitchen.

Mal's mouth watered as the scent reached her nostrils. She could see Harpo drooling in hunger and anticipation.

" Groucho, get the rice. Zeppo, the plates. Chica and Harpo, the cutlery and cups. Mal, come with me. Kiddos, where's Clyde?", Brenner said as he led Mal into the living room.

" He said he's working overtime. He'll be home at 11 tonight", Zeppo said as he brought in the plates.

" Okay, so we save some for Clyde", Brenner muttered as he scooped up some chilli with rice before wrapping it in foil.

" Why don't ya go ahead and grab ya some food. Chica and Harpo will be here with the spoons in a bit", Brenner said to Mal.

She scooped up some food before taking a seat on the couch where she assumed they would be sitting. Harpo and Chica came in with the spoons and handed everyone a spoon before they dug into their food.

Mal noted that dinner time was quite different from the Isle and Auradon. On the Isle, dinner is usually eaten from trash cans or is hunched over it to protect it from thieves. In Auradon, dinner is eaten at a table with various spoons, knives and forks and you had to sit with the correct posture. However, from what Mal noticed, everyone merely slouched over their food while the plates were on their lap, no protection and no table manners.

Mal loved that immensely.

" This is pretty tasty. Did you make this Mr. Hardaway?", Mal asked.

" It's Brenner and no. I'm a decent cook but I can't make chilli to save my hide. Tried once and I nearly poisoned myself. A guy I know, Panchito Pistoles, made this and sells it for a living. He makes about twenty pots a day and makes a hefty amount of cash for it. However, he only makes it every few months when the harvest kicks in", Brenner explained.

" You grow your crops organically?", Mal questioned.

" It's safer that way. No one here really trusts magic or whatever those scientists came up with", Zeppo said bitterly," Plus Auradon doesn't like sending their newer technology over here unless it's faulty, by then, our guys fix it and we keep it because Auradon's too afraid to send people back here to get their technology".

" Cowards", Chica snickered.

" So Mal, tell us about yourself. You must have had quite a story to tell", Brenner said changing the subject.

" Well... I like to draw", Mal said.

" You draw? Do you have some drawings here?", Chica asked curiously.

" I have a couple in my sketchbook but they're just class doodles", Mal replied," My real ones are back in Auradon. Didn't have time to take them with me".

" But can we still see them?", Chica asked hopeful.

" Maybe later", Mal replied, much to Chica's disappointment.

" Do you do performing arts?", Groucho asked.

" Not really. I don't like a lot of people staring at me", Mal said.

" Thank you. Finally somebody gets it!", Zeppo exclaimed exasperated," You have no idea what it feels like to be in a family of actors and comedians and be the only one who doesn't like being the centre of attention. I mean c'mon, some people don't like the stares".

Groucho snorted," Just like Mom", he muttered.

Mal felt the tension in the room rise as silence wafted over the family. She saw how the water that was once in Brenner's mouth went back into the glass. Chica and Harpo were silent as they leaned into each other, the feeling of fear overcoming them. But where the tension really set off was between Groucho and Zeppo, the latter stared angrily at his older brother.

" What? It's true. Mom didn't like performing despite being a trapeze artist just like y-"

" You forget that me, Harpo and Chica barely remember her or the others", Zeppo sneered.

Groucho's eyes widened," Oh gosh, yeah. I'm sor-", before he could finish, Zeppo got up and marched out if the living room , then a few seconds later the sound of a door slamming was heard.

" Is he okay?", Mal asked.

" Zeppo's a bit of a hot-head. Just let 'em cool down before ya talk to him again. Chica, Harpo, you're on dishes. Also, Chica dear, you're going to have to sleep with me t'night. Eh, Mal can take your bed", Brenner said.

" Okay", Chica said quietly without complaint.

" Look on the bright side. You get top bunk", Groucho said trying to lighten the mood.

A little while after, everyone had settled into bed. Mal made herself comfortable on Chica's bed that was right above Groucho's bed. She saw Harpo send her a little wave from his bed above Zeppo's. The other two bunk beds remained empty.

" Harpo, did ya go to the bathroom?", Groucho asked.

" Yeah, I went", Harpo grumbled," You know I'm not a baby anymore".

" If you're not a baby anymore, why do you still wet the bed?", Zeppo retorted.

" I've got a potty problem", Harpo said defensively," Brenner said there's nothing much I can do about it except drink a lotta water. And then you two still complain".

" Because ya wet the bed and then my sheets gets half the punishment", Zeppo said.

Mal listened to the boys argue back and forth until Brenner screamed for them to 'shut their traps' as he had put it. After a few moments of silence, Mal pulled out her phone, finding several messages from Ben. She smiled, glad that her boyfriend hadn't forgotten about her so soon.

 ** _B: Mal? U awake?_**

 ** _M: I am now. Stop bombing my phone with ur sweetness_**

 ** _B: Can't help it. How's Canvas?_**

 ** _M: My guardian blew up a building with a bomb. A REAL BOMB_**

 ** _B: You're guardian's... Brenner Hardaway right?_**

 ** _M: Yeah. Did you choose him for me?_**

 ** _B: No, Dad did. I didn't know Canvas existed until the court day_**

 ** _B: It's weird. Hiding a place despite it being much better than the Isle... very suspicious. It is safe, right?_**

 ** _M: Looks so. But then again, I've only been here for about 6 hours._**

 ** _M: Though everyone's really weird in a nice way_**

 **B: What do you mean?**

 **M: They're kind but crazy**

 **B: I see. My dad mentioned they were a bit sick.**

Mal frowned. There was a strong possibility that they are mentally ill but Brenner had seemed _almost_ normal to her.

 **M: Maybe**

 **B: I have to go. Good night. Love you loads (heart emojies)**

 **Mal: Night**

Mal sighed as she tucked her phone under her pillow and was about to close her eyes. But as she fell into a peaceful slumber, she caught something odd hanging from the bed she was laying in.

A hospital IV bag

But due to her tiredness, she ignored the bag and slept until morning.

End of Chapter 12

 **Character list:**

 **Zeppo: Smakky Warner (Animaniacs concept art)**

 ***The Termite Terrace was taken from the name of the original studio the original Looney Tunes shorts were made in, which is called the Termite Terrace***

 **Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13: The first morning

**Sorry for the VERY late update. Here it is.**

Chapter 13: The first morning

Mal

Light shone through the window of the bedroom as Mal slept silently on Chica's bed. The air was calm and peaceful until...

" BREAKFAST!!"

Mal awoke to the sound of someone hitting the base of the top bunk. She glanced concerned at the bottom bunk owner, who turned out to be Groucho, rubbing his head while Harpo and Zeppo raced out of the room.

" You okay?", Mal asked.

" Oh yeah, just a tiny headache...", Groucho said laying his head back on his pillow.

Mal snorted as she hopped off the top bunk towards the floor. She left Groucho to his own misery on the bed as she made her way to the kitchen.

Chaos couldn't even describe the state of the kitchen. Eggs, bacon and flakes of cereal were strewn about on the small kitchen table. Brenner was jumping between the stove and trying to keep Harpo away from the leftover chilli. Zeppo pulled a carton of milk and drank straight from it, causing his sister to scold him.

Groucho came up next to her and grinned at the sight.

" So what do you think of breakfast?", he asked.

" I have no words", Mal said.

" 'Course you don't. Zeppo, don't drink all the milk!", Groucho said.

" Eh, morning Mal. Help yourself to breakfast... before Harpo eats it all", Brenner said as he directed said kid towards the table.

" Big appetite", Mal questioned.

" Massive. He once ate a pencil... whole. Doctors thought he had tapeworms, turns out he's got a black hole for a stomach", Chica explained.

Mal laughed until she saw Chica's blank stare," Wait, you're serious", she said in disbelief.

Chica shrugged," Up to you to believe me or not. By the way, Harpo's stealing your bacon", she said nonchalantly.

Mal turned to her plate to find Harpo snagging her last piece," Harpo!".

A butter knife landed squarely on the bacon, causing Harpo to yelp and stumble backwards. Mal glanced in the direction the knife came from and found Zeppo glaring daggers at Harpo's retreating form.

" Harpo, kiddo, eat from your own plate", Brenner said calmly before sitting down himself.

" Brenner, do you know how horrible the Bottle's food was? I could barf", Harpo said pulling a face.

" If it makes you barf, then it must be horrible", Brenner replied while eating.

Mal ate in silence as she watched the family converse with each other in a fashion that reminded her of the time she had dinner at Ben's grandpa with the whole family. It left a wholesome feeling in front.

But that feeling ended when she felt the ground shake after an explosive went off.

" Sounds like Racer and Wile's awake", Brenner said nonchalantly.

" Who?", Mal asked.

" That man with the blue hair you couldn't understand yesterday", Groucho explained.

" You don't understand sign language?", Brenner said frowning.

" I never learned. I never met deaf people on the Isle or at school in Auradon", Mal said.

Brenner cringed," That's... gonna be problematic", he said.

" Why?"

" 40% of Canvas citizens use sign language to communicate", Groucho explained.

" And there are a couple of Loonies who use it too", Brenner added.

" But Racer could understand what I was saying yesterday", Mal said frowning.

" Racer's mute. Not deaf. No one is. They can't speak because they can't speak, not because they can't hear", Zeppo said after drinking a glass of juice.

" 40%... of the city is mute", Mal said in disbelief.

" Believe it or not, it's true, you'll never hear a peep out of certain people", Brenner said wiping his hands on his pants," Well, we should probably start heading out. We got a full day ahead of us".

" Are we heading to school?", Chica asked.

" Nope. We're showing Mal around the city", Brenner said grabbing his jacket," Uma and Danny are joining us as well".

" Oh goodie", Mal said cringing.

XXX

Dizzy

For the entirety of yesterday, Granny had kept Dizzy away from her flat for reasons the latter was never given. It was only late into the night, when Dizzy was so sleepy she only merely acknowledged the bird cage sitting in the corner of the living room between two windows. But things were different by morning.

Dizzy snuck out of her room into the living room and looked around curiously. The flat itself looked quite nice compared to the outside and rumours of termites about.

Dizzy accidentally bumped into a gramophone, a small tune beginning to play. She tried to turn it off but then she heard something that distracted her.

And that was someone singing... inside the bird cage.

 _I am a little tiny fae, my name Timmy Pie_

 _I live inside my bird cage, a-hanging way up way_

Dizzy turned towards the now open bird cage to reveal a small male fairy smiling innocently in her direction. His blond hair neatly combed but had stray black strands sticking out. His clothes looked more human than fairy, with orange jeans and a yellow jersey. His big blue eyes practically charmed her and she found him to be absolutely adorable.

 _I like to sit upon my perch and sing my wittle song. But there's a man who's after me._

 _He won't leave me alone._

A thin man appeared in the window, rubbing his hands together deviously before attempting to open the window. He quickly dashed away when Timmy looked in his direction.

Timmy looked at Dizzy and winked mischievously before leaving the cage and hiding by the window.

 _I tawt I saw a putty cad_

 _A-creepin' on me_

The man opened the other window to slip in but then Timmy appeared before him causing him to fall back and latch onto the window, hanging on tightly.

 _I did! I saw a putty cad_

 _As plain as he could be_

Timmy slammed the window down on the man's fingers, who screamed in pain at the impact, before retreating. The man crawled inside before standing above Timmy, who merely moved his head towards Dizzy who watched interested.

The man grinned sheepishly before he began singing as well.

 _I am that great big bad ol' cad_

 _Sylvester is my name_

 _I only have one aim in life and that isth very plain_

 _I want to catch that little fae and eat right away_

 _But justh as I get closthe to him_

 _This is what he saysth_

 _'I tawt I saw a putty cad_

 _A-creepin on me!'_

 _You bet he saw a putty cad_

 _And that putty cad is me!_

Dizzy gasped as Timmy effortlessly pushed the cabinet down on Sylvester who was too busy mocking the pixie to even notice the falling cabinet about to collapse on him. The pixie then flew off further into the kitchen, Dizzy following as she was very concerned for the pixie.

But we all know he can very well take care of himself.

 _That putty cad is very bad_

 _He cweeps up from behind_

 _I don't think I would like it if I knew what's on his mind_

 _I have a strong suspicion that his plans for me aren't good_

 _I am inclined to think that he would eat me if he could_

Dizzy's eyes widened in disbelief at all the pain that Timmy 'innocently' inflicted on Sylvester. And the fact that Sylvester still pulled through, even after getting burned by the stove and electrocuted by the toaster was somewhat admirable.

Mal was walking outside with the Warners, Brenner, Uma and Danny calmly until Sylvester flew out of the window.

" Oh my god!" Uma exclaimed as Sylvester landed on a flag pole, causing the pole to bend down towards them.

" Sylvester", Brenner and Danny said casually, the former keeping the pole down with only his finger..

" Brenner, Danny, lovely morning for a sthroll, ain't it?", Sylvester said calmly as if he hadn't gone through hell earlier.

" Yep, you and Timmy at it again", Danny said calmly.

" Yeah, there'sth thisth little girl insthide that we're entertaining", Sylvester said nonchalantly," But I think she stopped finding thisth funny after I got electrocuted by the toaster".

" You what?!", Mal and Uma shrieked.

Brenner snorted," She's from the new kids from Auradon. Got sent here by Beasty because of misbehavior", he explained.

" Oh! Makesth sthensthe", Sylvester said thoughtfully.

" Morning fellas!", Timmy said as he flew to the window.

" Mornin' Timmy. How's the kid?", Brenner asked.

Dizzy came towards the window and waved excitedly," Hi Mal! Hi Uma!", she said.

The two teens waved, still trapped on the fact they could understand Timmy perfectly fine.

" Mind bringing Sylvester back up here. We got a song to finish", Timmy said nonchalantly.

" Sure thing! Sorry Sly...", Brenner said before removing his finger from the pole, causing the pole to flung Sylvester into a wall.

The VKs winced when they heard a crack as Sylvester hit the wall.

" Y'know what, Timmy, I don't feel like finishing the song today", Sylvester groaned before he peeled himself off the wall, falling head first into a trash can.

Timmy shook his head in disappointment," C'mon kid, let's go make sure that numbskull didn't dent the trash can", he said before flying down towards the bin, Dizzy climbing down the fire escape.

" Mal! Uma! You should've been there! Mr Sylvester got stuck in a vacuum, got his fingers crushed by the window, burnt his hand on a stove AND got electrocuted by a toaster! And he's still alive!", Dizzy said amazed.

" Doubt he is now", Uma muttered.

" Oh he is", Groucho said biting his lip.

Sylvester rolled out of the trash, looking amazingly uninjured but still in a daze. Brenner and Danny pulled him up and Timmy tossed the old apple on his head aside.

" How is he-? What?!", Uma said flabbergasted.

" I know, so cool right?!", Dizzy said excitedly.

" Only you find it cool, kid. This is a daily thing for everyone else", Timmy said flying towards her.

" How the hell do we understand you? I thought pixies talk like bells", Mal said inquisitively.

Timmy batted his eyelashes innocently," I'm special", he said adorably," We all are. But I'm just a little bit more", he added winking.

" Did he just compliment himself, then compliment us before insulting us?", Mal said brows furrowed.

" That's Timmy for ya. He's a pleasure and a pain to have", Brenner said grinning," You boys up for a walk? We're showing the girls around Canvas".

" Ooh, can I come with you guys?", Dizzy asked.

" Sure", Brenner said patting her head gently.

" I guess I could go", Timmy said shrugging," Sly?".

" I'll go asth long asth I'm not sthanding next to Timmy", Sylvester said tiredly.

" Then it's settled! C'mon docs, we're burning daylight over here"

XXX

Gil

Section D was a cramped up place compared to the city and its previous sections. Several families would live in one single or double story house and share all their possessions with each other.

George and his sons lived on the second floor of a house originally belonging (as in they actually own the house) to two male friends of his. Chip and Dale were kind enough to set up another bed in George's room for Gil.

Which was where he was now.

Gil woke up to two small faces staring at him curiously while their father was nowhere to be seen.

" Hey there", Gil said smiling.

Max and Georgie were like two separate versions of their father. While Max was more clumsy, Georgie was more goofy like his father, but Gil assumed it was because Georgie was still a mere toddler compared to his older brother.

" Where are your gloves?", Max asked.

" Right on hand", Gil said showing off his favourite fingerless gloves off to the boys.

" No no no. Your gloves. You must always wear your gloves is what Dad says. So where are yours?", Max asked.

Georgie fingered with his white gloves to make a subtle point.

" I don't have gloves like those", Gil said.

Max looked at him weirdly," You're not staying here long, are you?", he said tilting his head.

Gil shook his head," No, why are you asking?", he asked.

Max opened his mouth to speak but then George entered the room with breakfast, causing the former to forget what he wanted to say.

" Daddy", Georgie said happily running towards his father.

" Hey kiddo. Maxie, there's no school today. You know what that means", George said in a serious tone.

Max groaned," But I don't want to go to the club today", he said.

" Sorry son, but Pete's workin' today and PJ is off with his mom to work. There's no one I can hand ya over to", George said frowning.

" Not even Chip and Dale?", Max asked.

" They left at 3AM kiddos, an emergency down in Section B. Apparently, someone got trapped in the pipes again", George said shaking his head," And people think I'm stupid".

" What about Gil?", Max asked.

" He's headin' over to a friend", George said.

" Can I go with him?", Max pleaded.

" Nope", George said as he packed Max and Georgie's bag," Gil, got any friends you wanna head over to?".

Gil thought for a moment before answering," Harry", he said.

" Jessica. Okay, she's workin' night shift. Alright then, I'll call Jess and I'll drop you off at the entrance of Section C", George said as he picked up Georgie.

" Won't I get robbed while waiting over there?", Gil asked.

George shook his head," The Looney Tunes practically rule Section C. Brenner won't let any kinda crook just crawl into his side of Canvas", he explained," You'll be safe as long as you stay at the bus stop".

" Okay", Gil said smiling brightly.

" Alright then, let's hop to it folks"

XXX

Ben

It was the first morning without the VKs and things were noticeably different.

The atmosphere was much quieter and less rowdy, no sounds of Uma cackling or Jay and Harry fighting over the smallest of things. There was no Mal laughing at the ridiculous things he would say or the rattling of a new invention from Carlos.

Even the cafeteria lost its old zest as the students just ate quietly, gossiping amongst themselves over the absence of the VKs. No loud over-the-top burps that had girls gagging and many males impressed. No arguing over how much you eat.

Math class was even quieter! Jay and Uma's quips were a well-missed thing in their class, even the teacher looked a little out of place after getting used to Jay and later Uma's sense of humour.

But the one he felt the most was Mal. No quips hidden behind a playful smile to brighten his day. No sound of spray paint leaving the can or a brush elegantly touching a canvas. No munching sounds made whenever she'd eat the chocolate strawberries he'd bring her at lunch time (the sad thing was now he had to eat all those strawberries alone). There was no queen to his king, for she was far from his reach.

It was quiet. It was boring. It was just like how it was years ago.

" Ben, you need to eat", Lonnie said concerned.

" How can I eat when the love of my life is miles away from me?", Ben said sighing sadly," Audrey tried to get back together with me this morning and I snapped. Lonnie, I can't- we need them back!".

" Hey, you're not alone okay. Majority of the school wants them back too. Now that Mal's gone, Audrey can get her title of queen bee back. And that is scary!", Lonnie hissed.

" There's gotta be a way to get them back", Ben murmured," I never even heard of Canvas until recently. How do I know if they're all safe?".

" But you texted Mal last night, right?", Lonnie said helpfully.

" But how do I know that Mal's not lying to me? That Brenner guy could be abusing her and she's just putting up a front to make me worry less", Ben said panicked.

" Mal wouldn't lie to you"

" But she lied about her spell book"

" Okay, now that's really unfair and you know that", Lonnie said folding her arms," The two of you moved on from that. You can't doubt her now".

" I know, I know", Ben said guilty.

" Look, I get you're concerned about the conditions there but you have to remain strong. You're the king, can't you just bring up the logs and see Canvas' condition. You did that with the Isle", Lonnie said quietly.

" And it turns out the Isle is worse than what the log says. And Canvas isn't even on the castle's logs. According to my dad, Queen Leah handles everything Canvas-related, so she'd have the information and everything else", Ben explained.

" Hmm... that's suspicious. Usually everything goes to the castle logs, right? What is she hiding?", Lonnie murmured," Maybe... we should investigate".

" Investigate Queen Leah? Are you crazy? What if we get caught?", Ben hissed.

" But what if we don't get caught", Lonnie said excitedly," We expose the corruption going on and get the Isle kids back, dethrone Queen Leah and Audrey will be out of your hair forever".

" Sounds like dream. A beautiful, blissful dream", Ben sighed," Alright, what do we need to do?".

" First: get the perfect squad", Lonnie said grinning before dragging Ben away to further formulate the rest of their rescue plan.

XXX

Jay

Early morning was a good time for slimey thieves to steal from sleepy, unsuspecting citizens.

But Sly and his gang were MASTER thieves, so they slept in.

Jay stirred the tea quietly as he thought about his situation. Sly Cooper had been a big part of his childhood and he was the reason Jay even took his thievery seriously. When entering Auradon, Jay had to give it up but it made him feel like he was disappointing his idol. But now here he was, in his idol's apartment as he looked at some of the various trinkets the man had managed to steal afer all his years in the profession.

Carmelita appeared in the stories as well, as an unnamed Latina cop with blue hair, and Jay hadn't expected to find her here, sharing a room with Sly even if the stories hinted at a blooming romance between thief and cop. He thought she'd be in Auradon, as maybe a chief in security, maybe even becoming Ben's bodyguard (not that he needed one before they came along); but here she was, sleeping with his idol, as if she hadn't been chasing him down yesterday.

" Morning", Carmelita said tiredly," Couldn't you sleep?", she asked.

" Nah, I had a morning routine back in Auradon I can't get rid of. Thought I'd stay up until I knew what I'm going to be doing today", Jay said before sipping his tea.

" Ah morning routines. I miss those. Now I need my alarm clock to wake me up", Carmelita drawled as she prepared a cup of coffee," Sly and I were hoping to take you around the city today since there isn't school today".

" Hoping?"

" Canvas is unpredictable at best, chaotic at worst. If we get back today and you don't have a scratch, you are seriously lucky", Carmelita said casually.

" Lucky is a loose term. A miracle is a better one", Sly said walking into the room and yawning," Morning".

" Morning", Carmelita and Jay replied.

" So... I'm guessing we're heading to Clarabelle's for breakfast", Sly said tiredly.

" Uh huh", Carmelita hummed.

" Alright then, just let me go put a shirt on, wake up Bentley and Murray and we can head out", Sly said tiredly before returning back into the hallway.

Carmelita looked at Jay," So... how's Auradon for you?", she asked.

" S'pretty great. Lots of food. Plenty of things to do. I was captain of the R.O.A.R team before handing it over to my friend", Jay said," I'm also the best tourney player my coach has ever seen".

" Hmm... I think Sly mentioned that Murray played Tourney when they were younger", Carmelita said thoughtfully," I never really got into it. I was mainly just focused on getting my dream job".

" Being a cop", Jay inquired.

" Yep", Carmelita said, popping the 'p'.

" How'd that work out for you?", Jay asked.

" Well... you can see where I am and work it out yourself", Carmelita said sipping her coffee.

" Why are you all here anyway?", Jay asked.

Carmelita frowned, not liking the way this conversation was heading.

" We don't know", Carmelita said quickly.

" Mal said there's no barrier like the Isle... so why don't you just leave then?", Jay asked.

Carmelita looked away, scratching the back of her neck nervously, being careful to avoid a chip-like device that was embedded into her skin years ago.

" It's complicated", Carmelita said looking away.

Jay frowned but before he could question her further, Sly stepped back into the room, looking fresh as ever and smiled charmingly.

" Well... Murray and Bentley will meet us later so we can head out on our own for now", Sly said as he grabbed his cane off the coat rack.

" Sounds good", Carmelita said hurriedly," Ready to go?".

" Yes", Jay said as he got off the stool.

" Well then, let's head out", Sly said as he opened the door.

He waited until Carmelita went through then Jay afterwards. Sly eyed the back of the latter's neck almost... jealously. Sly touched the back of his neck...

... And that same chip-like device that was Carmelita's neck was on his neck.

XXX

Harry

Harry woke up to the sound of someone screaming.

He startled awake and grabbed his hook, ready to gut the perpetrator like a lamb but was instead greeted by an empty apartment.

" Roger? Jessica?", he called out.

The apartment door was thrown open and Roger hurried in, slamming the door behind him and huffing heavily, totally out of breath. This sight made Harry a little wary.

" Mr Roger?", Harry said worried.

Roger looked up in surprise to see Harry standing beforr him. He let a goofy smile slip onto his face.

" Mornin' Harry! How'd ya sleep?", Roger asked cheerfully.

" Is everything alright out there?", Harry asked, ignoring Roger's question.

" Oh everything's fine! No need to worry!", Roger said reassuringly.

Harry frowned," It didn't sound fine ta me", he said.

" Well it is. There's nothing to worry about kid", Roger said before another scream was heard.

By this time, Harry sent Roger a pointed look, that clearly said he was not buying Roger's excuses.

" What's goin' on?", Harry asked seriously.

Roger sighed," Someone... um.. died- or will be in the process of dying... they've been like that early this morning, everyone thinks... they're going to have to make her let go", he said.

Harry blinked in shock," My first official day here and someone's already dead. Oh great Poseidon, god of the sea this is what happens when I leave to the good side", he groaned.

" It's not that bad really. It was her time", Roger said, although sadly.

" How did she die?", Harry asked curiously.

Roger bit his bottom lip. Should he be telling the teen this? The moment Roger saw him, the first thing that rang in his head was 'angsty teenage bad boy' and Roger already had enough of that. Eddie wasn't as humorous as the time Roger got framed for murder, and he needed some light in this dump to go with his wife's.

Speaking of his wife.

Jessica trampled inside, frazzled and wary, and immediately went for her and Roger's room. She paused for a second when she saw Harry but rushed away again anyway.

" What was that all about?", Harry asked.

Roger cringed," I think... the girl's officially gone now", he said devastatingly.

Harry looked at the room sympathetically. This was not a good way to start his morning. He needed some fun.

Then the phone rang and Roger leapt up to answer it.

There were hushed whispers of which Harry couldn't make out. Roger was probably telling whoever was on the phone about the dead girl. He couldn't help but wonder how she died.

" Good news, Harry! Your friend Gil's coming over for a visit!", Roger said cheerfully," Why don't you get yourself ready and we can go and p-p-p-pick him up?! I can take you two into town if you want", he said.

Harry nodded, but he couldn't really grasp Roger's rambling. All he knew was that Gil was coming over. Which was good. Because Harry needed a good distraction.

And a walk around town didn't sound too bad either.

XXX

Carlos

The day started quite early for the Miller Household. After all, if the neighbors are causing a ruckus, there's not much to do about sleep.

Carlos rubbed his eyes as he got from the single bed, still quite tired from yesterday's events. He froze. This was his first full day in Canvas. He was in Auradon just a few hours ago not knowing whether his life was in peril or not.

" G'morning Carlos!", Mickey said cheerfully.

At the moment, he felt safe.

" Morning Mr Mouse", Carlos said yawning.

" Ready for your first official day in Canvas?", Mickey asked as Carlos followed him out of the room.

" I guess", Carlos said hesitantly.

" Great! Minnie's got breakfast covered for ya inside. Help yourself", Mickey said as he grabbed a coat off the rack," I'll be back in a jiffy".

Carlos opened his mouth to ask the man where he was going but closed his mouth. It was not like he knew the city well enough to know what the place would be. So Carlos headed on towards the kitchen where Minnie hummed, scraping the eggs off the plate.

" Good Morning", Minnie said smiling.

" Morning", Carlos said nervously.

" Hope you like eggs. I didn't get the time for grocery shopping lately. I hope this will do", Minnie said as she handed him his plate.

" Don't worry. It's okay. Thank you", Carlos said thankfully, returning a smile.

" Your welcome", Minnie said sweetly as she returned to the stove.

The Miller couple was as sweet as could be. An optimistic duo, a loving couple that would've fit the Auradonian mould of a 'perfect couple' well... perfectly.

It made Carlos wonder why they were in Canvas in the first place.

" So, what do you all do for fun around here?", Carlos asked.

" We blow stuff up. Play pranks on each other. Save damsels. Go on chases", Minnie said as she placed a glass of juice next to Carlos," But mainly blow stuff up".

" Was yesterday an introduction then?", Carlos asked.

" More or less, dear"

" Huh", Carlos said quietly.

" Well, what do you in Auradon for fun?", Minnie asked.

" Oh um... plenty of things. We have parties, gaming, tourney, concerts. All the range, minus what Canvas and the Isle does", Carlos said.

" Sounds boring", Minnie said sitting down," Auradon wasn't like that last time I was there".

" Yeah, well, a lot of things can change in 15 years", Carlos said," What... what was Auradon like back then?".

" It was always an adventure everyday back then", Minnie said smiling," You see, dear, when multitudes of different kinds of people come together, it equals a beautiful kind of chaos. One that I'm sure Auradon lacked before you lot went there. There was spice, but now it's kinda bland. And now that when spice is added, suddenly their tongues are burned and they're crying to their mothers about the 'mean spice'. That's why you all are here. They don't know how to handle you".

Carlos nodded, understanding her words.

" Y'know, we never minded the villains. They were quite the characters, very relatable", Minnie said, much to Carlos' surprise," I never did like the idea of the Isle".

" Why?", Carlos asked.

" Seemed like a bad idea since the beginning. They nearly were going to ship Pete there but Mickey took him back", Minnie said quietly," Pete changed greatly from our first moments, we could even confidently say he was a good man. Auradon didn't like that. It was all black and white to them. They didn't see the gray like we did...".

" But... villains are evil?", Carlos said confused.

" I'm guessing you're using your mother as an example", Minnie said chuckling," You know, I never took Cruella de Vil seriously. Never got what was scary about her, no offense. So she was gonna kill a bunch of puppies, so what? Cruella was a fashionista that specialized in fur fashion. I still own one of her earlier coats. She changed her direction a few months after that incident, but still got sent to the Isle for a crime she was trying to make up for".

Carlos frowned, his mother never told him that.

" So if she wants revenge, that's Auradon's problem now! We're done with those high-tailed snoots. They locked us up here, so they get what's comin' to them", Minnie huffed.

Carlos was quiet until her last statement," What do you mean locked up here?", he asked.

Minnie's eyes widened, not intending to say that," Just finish your breakfast before it gets cold sweetie", she said quickly before getting up to leave the room.

Carlos scratched the back of his neck confused. Her behaviour was very odd. And he was determined to figure out...

What exactly was going on here?

End of Chapter 13


End file.
